


Brother where are you?

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Broken Timeline Saga [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crystals, Death, Ghosts, Hair Dyeing, Other, Riddles, See You Again, Sibling Bonding, Souls, Valhalla, crossingover, never forgotten, remembering, tears of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Hiccup's life has never been the same since he befriended Toothless and brought an end to the war between Vikings and Dragons. He and his friends have had many cool adventures. Now Hiccup is on his own journey one which is meant for him and him alone. A child needs his help and his alone. Can Hiccup help free this soul or will he be doomed to be trapped with this soul forever?





	1. A Cry in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my FIRST HTTYD Saga. I wrote two. This is what I call the start of the "Broken Timeline" which falls in line with movies where Hiccup's life is really bad and he's mostly unhappy. So these stories make it a bit happier. But not as happy as it will be in the other Sage the "Proper Timeline Saga" This Saga is five stories long."

A cry in the night

"Ever since I met Toothless I knew my life would never be the same. And yet things continue to change in ways I never expected. It is said those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. A lesson many still have yet to learn. Yet sometimes while we may forget the past, but the past doesn't forget us. It has a way of coming back to haunt you one way or another. So what's the best advice for that? Be prepared and be brave, yet don't let go of your fear either."

It was a peaceful autumn afternoon on the Isle of Berk. Things had been rather quiet for the last couple of days. Everyone seemed to just be enjoying the change of the seasons. Even if they were Vikings the little kids still got pleasure from doing what any normal child in the fall would be doing. For example, they still took pleasure in playing tag, hide and seek, and just jumping into the piles of rich scarlet, golden amber, and umber leaves. This was also special given their new dragon companions who also seemed to be in a playful mood. It seemed nothing could break this tranquil moment. Still, even during these days, the Riders knew they'd still needed to be on the alert. This is why at that moment the Riders were busy patrolling the southern end of their island, in search of trouble. But it seemed the only trouble that they could find was with each other.

Like usual things weren't going exactly according to Hiccup's plans. He was trying in vain to get his friends to be serious and all the twins and Snotlout wanted to do was race, and see whose dragon could blow up the biggest boulders. Snotlout's dragon Hookfang was indeed faster then Ruff and Tuff's dragon Barf and Belch, but their dragon's double heads won without difficulty when it came to blowing up things into smithereens. After all that what the twins liked best was major annihilation and just blowing things kablooey! Therefore as the Riders made their way from beginning to end of the sea stacks Ruff order her dragon head to blow up a twisted stack and her brother Tuff's head with pleasure decided to be of assistance. Consequently, the next thing to occur was a downpour of large wet gray rocks and Astrid and Fishlegs having to intervene to make sure everyone got out before being crush to death.

"Wow! That was beyond cool! It was awesome! Let's do it again!" Ruffnut exclaimed euphorically high fiving her brother's hand. "Yeah, that was beyond awesome! It was… it was…it was awesome!" Tuff agreed with his twin sister. As usual, they may be spirited youths, but they still were exceedingly simple-minded and just you're basic Viking dumb blonds. Yet if you're in need of fighting power they'd bring it.

"Hey! You two idiots nearly annihilated me and Hookfang! Not to mention you nearly destroyed my beautiful face! You two may be happy to remain as ugly as your dragon's butts, but a real warrior like me doesn't want his battle scars to come from someone else's stupidity!" Snotlout cursed crossly at the same time as Hookfang tossed him high in the heavens and caught him. Chuckling with a mile wide grin he licked his rider's face and used his long tail to wack the twins' dragon's double tails. Another airborne duel was about to start till Astrid's dragon Stormfly shot out its spikes which broke up the dueling idiots.

"Will you three just try for once to act your age? You know to show a little maturity for once! Honestly! You're behaving worse then dragon hatchlings!" she yelled at the three knuckleheads furiously as she tossed her thick flaxen ponytail over her shoulder. She then leaned over and kissed Stormfly's right cheek. "You're a good girl, yes you are. You're way more mature then all those other dragons," she cooed quietly into her dragon's ear.

The others looked a bit hurt by Astrid's words. Or at least they did for a few moments. The only one who seemed really hurt might have been Fishlegs who was extremely affectionate to his dragon Meatlug. He cared for her more like she was his child then a friend or pet. It actually worried Hiccup a bit nevertheless he could relate to how Toothless was more then just his 'pet'.

"It's okay, girl, you're very mature too," Fishlegs whispered gently into Meatlug's left ear and kissed her tanned scaly head. The lumpy dragon just stuck out her tongue and lapped up a small number of stray rocks and chewed happily. It was true she never met a rock she didn't like. "Go easy on the rocks, Meatlug; we don't want you to have a tummy ache later."

"Alright, guys, enough of the horseplay! We've got a serious job to do!" Hiccup reminded them as he adjusted his left prosthetic foot to angle Toothless's tailfin to glide easier in the strong autumn winds. "We've got a job to do in case you forgot. We need to make certain that Berk is out of harm's way plus still help out with the harvest. Wintry weather is coming fast and we've got to be ready for it!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Geez! Can't you stop being such a stick in the mud?" inquired Snotlout rudely making an even ruder face. "We've done a lot of junk already since you tame the dragons. You shouldn't worry so much! Just have some fun once in a while! Stop being such a sourpuss!"

"Snotlout, I don't know how you can stand yourself sometimes. I mean yes, we've done a lot of cool things with our dragons. Still, we have to know the time and place to have fun and when hard work is needed. So can't you just meet us halfway?" Hiccup asked hopefully to the Viking jock.

"Whatever! So what do you want us to do oh great and powerful Hiccup?" Snotlout replied in a mocking tone. "I mean to say you are supposed to be the Hope and Heir to our tribe. But you're still never gonna be some great Viking. A real Viking would always wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah, Hiccup, you may've helped us get to ride these killer dragons, yet you're still a scrawny and you still can't even be a real Viking!" the twins laughed as they butt heads. Laughing gleefully they almost fell off their dragon. Astrid flew underneath them and slapped them both with her battle ax to get them right-side up. She glared nastily at the others who all but Fishlegs seem to be laughing as if Hiccup was still the village disappointment.

"Cut it out you, guys. We're all Viking even if Hiccup is more of a brainy then a brawny sorta person, he still gonna be Chief of the Tribe one day. And he'll be whoever he's meant to be. Whether we think he's a 'real' Viking or not," she shot back heatedly at the other Riders as she defended her boyfriend. True, it wasn't too long ago she too wasn't that impressed with Hiccup's poor performance of the 'traditional' Viking. However, she on no account taunted him, other then telling him to 'choose his side' when they still thought the dragons were evil.

Hiccup tried to let their teasing roll off his back; nevertheless, he was still a bit hurt by their harsh words. He may not have admitted it out loud before, but he still felt some pain from the past. Back when he was still the village disappointment and failure as a Viking before he found his true place as being a Dragon Trainer, not a Dragon Slayer. Even despite the fact that the other Vikings had been over the moon he'd killed the Red Death, and that brought peace between the Vikings and Dragons, there were still moments he felt sad and depressed. He knew he'd never be a Viking in the way his father Stoick the Vast was. His father was every bit of the traditional image of a Viking and sadly Hiccup wasn't that. Yet whenever he got sad he remembered the first time his father had said he was proud of him. All the same, he didn't like being teased or mocked. No-one did really. So while he tried to not show he was upset he fooled everyone but his girlfriend.

Astrid flew right next to him and Toothless her big blue eyes etched with concern. "Hiccup, don't let them get to you. Everybody knows you're an excellent leader; furthermore, you're a good Viking in your own way. Besides that, you've many excellent attributes that make you an even better person. You're a good, honest, brave and loyal person, very selfless and you have a good heart. You'll make a great Chief one day; I don't doubt that one bit. Everyone wants to hear you and your ideas. You already made big changes to the tribe by helping us all see it matters what's on the inside and that don't jump to any assumptions. So you should be proud of that."

"I am, Astrid. Really I am and I know what you say is true. Nevertheless, I do have that reminder from other people that I'm not Viking material. And it just hurts that sometimes people don't accept that I'm not a big brawny and unintelligent Viking. Nonetheless, you're right. Things change and we have to just roll with the punches."

"You two lovebirds have done with the touchy-feely crap? Because if you're done I'd like to get this patrol over with so I can get home and have some yak steaks for dinner!" Snotlout demanded in his rude tone for a second time. He acted like he was about to throw up and even wiggled with disgust. What Astrid saw in Hiccup he didn't think he ever understands at all. After all, he was still scrawny, clumsy and weak Viking. Whether he was, in fact, bigger and better and more adapt to the lifestyle of a Viking then he could fight with swords and maces all which Hiccup couldn't even pick up. So he was defiantly disgusted by how Astrid and Hiccup were close.

"Yum! Yak Steaks! That sounds delicious! We could have some fresh honey poured over them as well!" Tuff comment dreamily as he rubbed his belly and Ruff licked her lips too.

"Yeah let's go find a beehive and get some! I hope we get stingers in our butts! That's so joyfully painful. It hurts but it just feels so good too!"

"Stop it, guys! You're making me hungry too! Furthermore, when I get hungry I can't fly Meatlug right since I start thinking with my stomach and not my head! However, while we're on the subject of dinner, a few smoked salmon would be great too." Fishlegs murmured with a longing sigh. "Oh, I'm getting so ravenous! C'mon, Hiccup! Let's cut this patrol short and get something to eat! I mean none of us had any lunch anyway, in view of the fact that you insistent we do this extremely long patrol."

"Yeah, dork! I mean come on! We've done the impossible many times! I mean we've not seen any signs of danger from either Alvin and his Outcasts or Dagur and his tribe in over a week. Let's just take some time off to enjoy ourselves with freshly grilled yak steaks already!"

"Is that all you guys can think of? Filling your bellies when we might be attacked at any second? Do you really think we can just assume we're safe?" Hiccup challenged to his friends. He was trying to guilt trip them. It may be slightly dishonorable, but he wanted the Riders to understand it was important to make sure their home and their families were safe.

"We've gone in every direction three times already! I mean we've been up, down, left, right, and every which way in between. From being upside-down and even inside-out, Hiccup. I think we have done an adequate job of patrolling for the day. Maybe we could cut this short and go home for some dinner?" Fishlegs urged hopefully.

"They've got a point, Hiccup. It won't hurt us too much if we go home from some dinner. We've done enough for one day. Even a Viking or Dragon Rider and their dragons need to rest once in a while." Astrid remarked kindly as she touched Hiccup's left hand. She had a pleading look in her vibrant blue eyes.

Hiccup looked like he was stewing it over in his mind. Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "Alright, we'll cut this short and go back home for dinner. But tomorrow we do double the time to make sure everything is okay, got it, everyone?"

"Yeah we got it, Hiccup!" they all replied and turned their dragons around. Even the dragons seemed very happy that they're going home to eat their own dinner. They had big appetites that much was for sure. So each of them bellowed a fireball up in the excitement and gladly took their rider back home.

"We'll take the shortcut through Thor's Woods. That will get us home faster! Just stay within earshot and make sure to be watchful!" yelled Hiccup to the other Riders and they banked left to head home. Sighing he petted Toothless who made his gurgling smile with his teeth missing. "You're good aren't you buddy? When we get home I'll make sure you get some great dinner to eat."

Almost immediately one and all were in another race home. "Last one home is a Hiccup!" Snotlout chortled as Hookfang flamed up and took off with great speed. Close behind was the twins, with Astrid and Fishlegs in the last place. The only Hiccup didn't race home in joy. He was still feeling confused and worried. Feeling mixed up wasn't a good feeling. So he rode home in silence. Everyone else was almost out of sight when he heard something.

"Help me! Help me! I'm scared and alone! Help me!" called out a faint child's voice. He and Toothless immediately came to a screeching halt. He hovered for a moment trying hard to listen for the voice again. To make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Listening to the wind he tried to be absolutely silent to make sure he heard that voice once more.

"Help me! Help me, please! I'm scared and alone! Someone, please help me!" cried out the child's voice for a second time.

"I'm coming! C'mon, bud! We've got to go help that child!" and they took off east to follow the voice. In next to no time they too were out of eyesight. They couldn't hear or see the other Riders and it didn't seem they noticed at first that they're gone. They're too concerned with their empty stomachs.

Hiccup's excellent flying skills that he'd hone to perfection helped the pair easily navigate the dense woodland. He kept trying to listen to the child's voice. He even had Toothless try to use his echolocation to make an effort and locate where the voice was coming from. Dusk was falling fast and it was getting chiller by the minute. Still, Hiccup was determined to find this child and help them out. All of sudden they had to pull up fast or risk smacking into a pair of intertwined trees. They scarcely missed it however Hiccup lost his grip on his prosthetic foot and tumbled off Toothless. The Night Fury only just had enough time to get to the ground to catch his best friend. Hiccup up was shaken but alright.

"I'm alright, bud. Nothing to worry about. Everything's okay. Now where in Odin's name are we? And where is this child?" he wondered out loud. He knew right away he was in a place he didn't recognize at all. He'd in no way in his life been to this part of the Berk Island. In fact as far as he could tell not a soul had been in this particular part of the woods in forever or longer. It was just totally desolate as well as quiet. Still, he knew he needed to work swiftly and unearth this child and get home before the hoarfrost set in for the night. So he carefully began to tread lightly and carefully making his way all the way through the dense forest to the voice. Toothless seemed a bit edgy but kept close behind.

It was about this time when the other Riders were almost home when Astrid become conscious of the fact that Hiccup wasn't with them. She turned back to ask Hiccup if they could've dinner together and enjoy it by eating outside watching the sunset. It startled her big time when she saw that Hiccup wasn't with them anymore. Instantaneously she had Stormfly shoot her tail spikes at the other Riders.

"What the hell?! What's going on, Astrid?!" demanded a livid Snotlout as he turned to face the fair-haired Viking beauty.

"Guys! Hiccup's missing! He's not behind us anymore. We've got to circle back and find him! Hurry before it gets any darker! It's not safe to be alone at night, even if your dragon's a Night Fury!" she ordered them sternly as she took off back towards Thor's Woods.

"Do we have to do this? Hiccup can find his own way home!" moaned Snotlout loudly, but he did turn around to go back towards the woods. The other Riders glared angrily too for they really wanted to eat, but they followed Astrid too back to the woods.

Hiccup pulled his fur vest tighter around his body as he and Toothless made their way through the harsh terrain. The hours of darkness were approaching faster and he could already see their breath frozen in the air. It wasn't easy to maneuver because of the thick bushes and uneven ground. All this time Hiccup kept following the sound of this child's voice. Eventually, the pair found a small cavern just beneath them. As they approached Hiccup swore he could smell lilacs, yet that was impossible, in view of the fact that each and every one the flowers were already dead for the season. Still, the sweet scent of fresh lilacs filled his nose.

He circumspectly climbed down the side of the rocky outcrop to the cavern's entrance. Toothless screeched a warning. Hiccup gazed his dark green eyes into the golden ones of his best friend. "Don't worry, Toothless! I'm okay! Just stay put, okay?" Hiccup said comfortingly as he eased his way to the cavern. Taking a deep breath he swung on a tree root and jumped down to the cave. It wasn't a very big cave. A full-grown Viking like his father or Gobber won't fit, but himself being diminutive along with skinny he shouldn't have a problem. The scent of the lilacs was even stronger now. Picking up a small branch he held it up, "Toothless? A little light, please?" Toothless ignited the branch and Hiccup began to cross the threshold into the cavern. "Hello? Anyone here? I've come to help! Hello?"

The inside of the cave was extraordinarily spine-chilling. It had an eerie phantomlike green glow to it, and it looked again like the rest of the surroundings as if it hadn't ever seen human or dragon life before. Water droplets dripped steadily. Yet that strange scent of lilac was more prominent then ever. "Hello? Hello! Anyone here?" he cried out again. Then he heard it. Someone was crying, but they'd stop abruptly he heard a voice call out to him, "Hello? Am I no longer alone?"

"No, I'm here to help you! Where are you? Tell me where you are!" he cried out for a second time. Then all of sudden he was blinded by radiant whitish lilac light. It filled the cavern and he fell hard and fast. It was so bright that the other Riders saw it fill the night skies as bright as day. Toothless let out numerous plasmablasts in an effort to get the other Riders there.

The other Riders in next to no time arrived and Astrid quickly calms down Toothless before making the trek to find Hiccup. She found him lying seemingly unconscious on the cave floor. Though too her at least he looked untouched. Like there was no visible reason for him to be unconscious. He didn't have a bruise on his head like when the Red Death's tail had smacked him. And there wasn't a way for him to be hit by lighting like the other time he'd been knocked out. She called for the other Riders to come and help her get her and Hiccup.

"We need to get him home! Something really wrong! I can feel it in my bones on this one! I'll ride Toothless. Stormfly? You'll have to fly on your own back home. Can you do that girl?" Astrid asked her dragon who simply bowed her head and the Riders took off for their village.

Yet a distant voice called out after them as they disappeared into the horizon. "Hey! Hey guys! Don't leave me! I'm right here! Hey! Toothless! Astrid! Guys?! Anyone! I'm still in the cave!" It was Hiccup's voice yet they couldn't hear him. And now standing at the mouth of cavern was a glowing orb of green energy.


	2. Lost Soul

Lost Soul

True night had fallen by the time the Riders returned from their patrol. Food wasn't on their mind anymore or at least it wasn't on Astrid's mind. Snotlout and twins still seemed incredibly famished, although Fishlegs looked at least concerned too. It wasn't easy for Astrid to work the mechanism for Toothless's tailfin. A few times they had actually fallen a few feet in the air. So they're staying close to the ground so no-one got hurt from falling from a great height. It took them about 35 minutes to get home. Everyone else in the village was either in their homes eating or in the Great Hall having a drink.

As soon as they touched down they saw Stoick and Gobber stumbling out of the Great Hall. Or at least Gobber looked a bit tipsy. Even from where they stood they could smell the aroma of the alcohol on his breath. It looked all of the old war veterans of Berk had been singing drinking songs and enjoying a rather mouth-watering feast. Stoick looked like he'd eaten something scrumptious because he was rubbing his full belly happily. Neither man looked like they had a care in the world at that moment. Gobber paused for a moment to down one last gulp of his drink. He also stuffed a leg of snow goose into his mouth to satisfy himself.

"Oh, how fortunate we're to have such an excellent bounty of food! Plus catching that lone goose made this a particular drinking night even better. It's a good thing Thornado managed to seize the elusive devil! Don't you agree, Stoick?" Gobber proclaimed happily as he playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"Yes, it was an exceedingly rare as well as delicious delicacy. I do hope you saved some of that goose for Thornado. He deserves his share for all the hard work he did catching it! That goose led us on a merry little chase, didn't he?"

"Yep, that goose was a crafty one that for sure. I mean even with a broken wing he was still fast and wickedly clever. Didn't think a bird had that big a brain. Still, we caught it in the end. We also got some tasty choke cherries along with hazelnuts. Next time let try getting a rabbit or two. I say with the dragons help and everyone working together we'll have a great harvest this year. Count on it, Stoick!"

"That, Gobber, I don't doubt! Praise the gods for such a bountiful and such a tasty harvest. This will be a great year and we won't have to worry at all about the winter this year. Thanks to Hiccup and his friends, and just a blessing from the gods above, everything and everyone will be alright and happy this year. First year as a Chief that I don't have to worry at all about the people of Berk! I hope Hiccup and his friends get back soon. I'm in such a good mood I fancy a jaunt around the island. Just my boy and I with our dragons enjoy the crisp autumn evening together."

It was at that moment both of them become aware of that the Riders had returned. At first, they waved and seemed happy to see them. But that moment and mood were quickly shattered. As soon as Stoick saw that his son was slung over Astrid's shoulders he immediately rushed over to her and grabbed his child. "What's happened to him?" he demanded in a booming voice. He took his son into his arms and listen to his chest to make sure he was still alive. His heart was beating however it wasn't very fast. Slow and steady, yet he was alive.

"We don't know, Stoick. We're coming back early from patrolling and he disappeared. We found him like this in a small cavern deep in the woods. I can't explain why he isn't conscious."

"Oh! Come off it! He's just sleeping! Why are you guys getting so upset over him falling asleep? Just poke him with a hot-tipped sword and he'll wake right up! He's just trying to get back at us for quitting early. It's a lame gesture if you ask me. So why don't we just poke him and be done with it?" Snotlout jeered cruelly. He was still quite hungry and just wanted to eat. He didn't want to waste his time on Hiccup's seeking attention because the others didn't want to comply with his orders. He wasn't Chief yet and this was just really lame!

"I'll get the sword!" Tuff said gleefully. He began turning this way that trying to find the closest blade. He was now hungry with apparent desire for something hot and sharp. He looked a bit mad kinda like Loki for a moment.

"I'll get the flames! Can we please poke him? Pretty, pretty, please?" inquired Ruff eagerly at the same time as she too was taken over by the fiery passion to do something painful yet fun! It's what she and her brother lived for. Nothing was more entertaining or brought more pleasure then annihilation in addition to excruciating screams!

"No-one gonna poke any sword into my son's flesh! Got that?!" Stoick annunciated very clearly. The twins looked highly dishearten and Snotlout was just as thwarted. He would've cherished the moment forever to see Hiccup wake up screaming like a little girl after being stabbed for being so annoying!

"Um, guys?" Fishlegs started to say timidly. Everyone turned to see him and he looked nervous. "I don't think he's sleeping. I mean he's not awake but I don't really think he's sleeping. Something happened that much I can say."

"Oh, you're so lame, Fishlegs! C'mon he's just seeking attention because we didn't want to listen to him! So he just hit himself with a rock to make us all think he's sick or something! Why are you such a kiss up, Fishlegs?" demanded the imprudent Viking jock.

It looked like there'd be a brawl, and even the dragons were getting agitated, and indeed it looked like fresh blood would be spilled on the dying grass and soil. However, before anyone could do anything Toothless, Stormfly, and Thornado all shot hot embers and used their special attacks to break it up before they could even do anything stupid or dangerous. Snotlout was dancing in some pain because one of Stormfly's spikes hit the tip of his left boot. His toes were fine but it still hurt like the dickens. So Gobber had to pull it out and jock rubbed his foot tenderly. The twins were also nursing their heads. Thornado's sonic blast had knocked both of them off their dragon's double heads. They had it the ground so hard that their helmets had fallen off and their heads now had a headache to rival if Thor had hit himself with his own hammer! They're moaning noisily in addition to that they looked a tad dizzy but otherwise fine.

"Oh! I can see sparkly lights. Look at how the pretty lights dance!" Tuff mumbled as he swayed back and forth. Ruff tumbled back into him and was smiling crookedly, "Oh, yes look at the pretty birdies!" she uttered somewhat incoherently and they fell senseless to the ground.

"Are they gonna be alright?" inquired Fishlegs cautiously as he hopped off Meatlug's back. He patted his dragon tenderly. The dragon smiled happily and licked his face. Giggling Fishlegs and everyone else watched, as Gobber threw both the twins over his wide shoulders, and patted their rumps affectionately.

"They'll be fine, Fishlegs. So will you, Snotlout. Though in the future, boy, maybe you should mind your tongue a bit more. But I believe they'll be all right. I'll take these sleeping idiots home, and you guys should all get home in any case. We'll take care of Hiccup. I'm sure he'll be awake by morning. Don't worry too much!"

The kids weren't sure what to do, yet they did do as Gobber suggested and headed home with their dragons. Before she left to go home, Astrid dashed quickly over to Hiccup and kissed his forehead. "Be well, Hiccup." With that, she and Stormfly hightail it back to their wooden house.

"I'll see you in a bit, Stoick, "Gobber informed his best friend, "Let me get these bozos home and I'll meet you at your house."

"That's okay, Gobber. We'll be fine. You're probably right. Hiccup will most likely wake up in the morning. Nothing to worry about," Stoick replied with false assurance. He still looked very troubled. Still trying to put on a brave face he picked up his son and said, "Toothless? Thornado? We're heading home, brave warriors. Come on! Let's hurry and get a fire going. It's cold tonight!"

Toothless gazed once at the silver moon, then back at the shadowy woods. He let out a hauntingly call of sadness, before following Stoick and Thornado back to their home. It had been a rough day for everyone and what was needed was food and rest to get better.

Stoick laid Hiccup in his bed and tucked his thick wool blanket around him. He then put the stuffed dragon toy his mother had made him and placed it in his hand. After thinking about it for a second he placed the second thing left from his wife and son's mom by placing Hiccup's helmet onto his head too.

Gazing at the moon himself he first touched his own helmet then his heart. "Oh, my beloved Valhallarama. Please watch over our son tonight. I can only do so much by myself. So please be with our son tonight and make sure he wakes in the morning's light," he prayed quietly. After a few more moments he left to try and get some sleep, yet it was exceedingly obvious that Stoick was very worried about his son.

It was a long and sleepless night for both Stoick and Astrid. Both hadn't been able to get an hour of sleep for the reason that they're so anxious about Hiccup. Even their dragons and of course Toothless didn't get a wink of sleep. Toothless just stood guard over Hiccup from his own fiery bed. Yet when they went to see if Hiccup had woken up they're met with a disturbing sight. Hiccup was still unconscious and looked like nothing had changed. This was starting to worry them a great deal.

The other Riders showed up that morning at the Academy waiting for Hiccup to show up and boss them around like it was just another normal morning. They waited until it was almost midday before they started to get worried. The whole time they're waiting they just killed time as they'd normally do. The twins were trying to keep busy dueling and blowing things up. Yet that strangely after a while lost its pleasure and fun, which was highly unusual for them. Snotlout himself kept trying to act like a total jerk and bullied everyone else, yet even he started to get troubled when Hiccup didn't show up. He was fidgety and need to expel his built up rage at someone. The normal fact spewing Fishlegs himself had stopped acting like a dragon know-it-all. He was starting to actually pick at his fingernails till they're bleeding, though he didn't seem to notice.

The moment the sun was directly overhead everyone just kinda snapped! "Where in the name of Valhalla is he?! He can't still be snoozing! I mean really!" Snotlout yelled madly as he kicked with his sore foot at the stone wall. He didn't even care he now had shooting pain through his whole leg now. He was just pissed off that Hiccup hadn't come.

"Yeah, what with Hiccup? It's not like him to miss anything to do with dragons or the Academy! What if he really wasn't sleeping? What if there something really serious going on? What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" Fishlegs asked frantically and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off. The twins had to head butt him to get him to calm down, then for good measure, they did it to themselves.

After they'd done that they looked at each other in a questioning manner. "Okay, normally a good bonk on the head makes me feel good, but today…" Tuff started to say and his sister Ruff finished, "But now it ain't any fun and it just doesn't feel right! It's so…so…DULL!" they both said at the same time.

That's when things got serious. If Ruffnut and Tuffnut couldn't find bodily harm as amusing then they really had to be worried and concerned for Hiccup. Even the other two boys had to admit they didn't feel right at all. Nothing felt right no matter how normal it would bring them all sweet pleasure. It just felt wrong somehow! It was time to go check on Hiccup. And see why he wasn't waking up!

When the Riders got to the Chief's House they found Gobber and Astrid already sitting around Hiccup's bed. It was obvious that Stoick had been pacing some because of the wear on the wooden floorboards. This left the gang shell-shocked. Of course when Hiccup had lost his foot falling into the Red Death's inferno he'd been out for a couple of days. Yet for some reason, this was scaring them. Astrid looked like she'd been crying and now she was both tired physically and emotionally.

"What's going on, Chief? Didn't he wake up?" Snotlout inquired hopefully. The huge leader looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head. It disturbed the gang because they could tell he'd been crying too. Seeing how his eyes were not as red as his beard.

"No, boy, he hasn't woken up. He hasn't even moved a muscle at all. It's like he's frozen or something. There was a freezing breeze coming in this morning and he didn't even shiver!"

Now even the daring Snotlout and vacuous twins were scared! Fishlegs was also clearly shaken. He started to bite his nails again only he'd done it so much he didn't have nails at all! It was really painful. Yet what could they do? Everyone was looking very upset and worried and no-one knew what to do next.

They waited three more days for Hiccup to arouse, yet he still was comatose, and it was starting to look like nobody was home at all. Day after day they stood diligently over his bed, yet he didn't even stir. Hiccup showed no sign that he even knew the others were there. When Stoick wasn't looking they did try some painful stimuli to try and make Hiccup wake up. They did everything from poking him with a fork in the foot, tickling him, and even holding his pencil against his big toenail and pressing really hard. (This is real life is what most doctors will do to confirm the loss of sensation in a patient. For the reason that you'd have to be a Zen Buddhist master to not react to the most painful stimuli!)

When Hiccup didn't even bat an eyelash from that they knew something was really, really, really wrong! After they poured some soup into Hiccup's mouth so he won't go hungry that's when they decided that they needed some answers. As a result, they called in the only person they thought could possibly help, the village elder Gothi.

Stoick carried his child to the mute's domicile and laid him on a worn-out old hearth rug in front of a fire. Everyone then sat back in complete silence and with bated breath, they waited to see what she had to 'say'. Gothi closely examined the young boy; it was a very thorough examination. She then picked up some rune stones along with some chicken bones, and began to juggle them both in her hands, she then let them fly and they landed in a particular pattern. She looked very troubled.

"What is it, Gothi? What's the matter with my son?" begged Stoick with a pleading voice. He looked ready to smash a rock with his bare hands in case this was bad news. Gobber was trying to keep him steady and the kids just didn't say or do anything for fear of what might happen next.

The elder took a scorched stick from the blaze and began to draw a picture and wrote some words down. She looked very scared and very grave as she handed the answer to Stoick. He was so shocked he just said, "How can that be possible? If he's not here then where is he?" the piece of paper fell to the ground where Gobber scooped it up and saw what was written and he too looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What?! What is it, Gobber? What's the matter with Hiccup?! Tell us! Please!" Astrid pleaded with the old blacksmith.

"According to Gothi, dear child, Hiccup isn't with us. And we don't know if it's forever or not."

"I don't understand! He's right there in front of the fire! How can he not be with us?!"

"He means, Astrid that Hiccup's body is with us, but his soul isn't!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped in shock. They didn't understand at all. "What in Thor's name does that even mean?!" yelled Snotlout in disbelief.

"We've got Hiccup's body, but somehow his soul isn't in his body any longer. His spirit isn't within him any longer! And we don't know what's gonna happen next!" Stoick explained to the young Vikings who were in such shock that they for a few moments looked soulless too!

No-one spoke and no-one could even breathe. They didn't know what to say all they could do was gaze at Hiccup's body and wonder the impossible. Where was his soul? And could they ever put body and soul back together? This was bad and it looked like it would only get worse!


	3. Forgotten Tale of the Past

Forgotten Tale of the Past

It was one of the strangest sensations Hiccup had ever felt. One minute he'd been calling out to a child, the next thing he knew he was blinded by some weird illumination. When he could see again he was shocked by what had happened. He didn't know how long he'd been out, yet when he came too he was shocked by what he saw. The last glimmer of painted light from the fading autumn sun glistens in the eerie cavern's light. He awoke and the first thing he realized that something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it, nevertheless he felt well extremely light, and he also felt like nothing! Like he was nothing! He felt no sensation of any kind! None at all!

At the same time as he tried to make sense out of all it, he heard a noise at the mouth of the cavern, and turned and saw the silhouette of Astrid, and he dashed quickly over to her. However, it was like she didn't even see, hear or feel him. Then he realized something that made him feel very cold inside. He was looking at himself lying in front of him was himself! There wasn't a mirror so it wasn't his reflection and that when he took a good look at himself. His hands were transparent! He tried to lay a hand on Astrid as she left with his body; however, he went right through her! He at that moment began to panic some. Now he realized not only was he invisible, but he was also intangible, furthermore not a soul knew he was still in this strange cavern!

"What in the name of the Gods is going on?! What just happened?!" he cried out aloud as he watched Toothless being ridden by Astrid away from the cavern. He was very scared at that moment. Strangely the person he wanted to be with more then anyone else at that moment wasn't his father or even Toothless. Right now he was so terrified in addition to perplexed he wished his mom was still alive so she could comfort him. In view of the fact that that was moms were for. When worst came to worst they'd always took care of their babies and always made sure they're safe. Right now all he wanted was to at least be holding his mom's precious gift, that small dragon toy. He actually wept a teardrop, but like the rest of him at the moment it had no real substance to it.

"What in the name of Asgard is going on? What just happened to me? Am I dead now? Is this the afterlife? Am I just a ghost now?" he questioned aloud. He was starting to feel a bit more hopeless then he took notice of the sound of someone else crying. It was that child's voice he'd heard that led him here.

Hiccup knew he didn't have time to be puzzled or feel sorry for himself. A child needed him and he knew he had to help them someway. He noticed that he was sorta gliding as he traveled deeper into the cavern. He glided about maybe about ten minutes or so then he came to a peculiar sight.

In front of him was a small child, a little girl who looked about five years old. Her skin was so pale it looked like she'd never seen the sun. Her hair was the palest shade of blond he'd ever seen. There was something unique about her hair as well. The tips of the hair were the exact shade of lilac just like the spring beautiful flowers. He also noticed that her hair looked as if someone had taken a shard of glass and cut it. It was messy and uneven. Whoever had cut it hadn't known what they're doing. She wore a simple snow white dress. Nothing fancy just a simple white dress. She was currently sleeping on a stone mound with a ring of lilacs around her. She was shivering and her face was tearstained. So he took off his fur vest and laid it over her. The little girl stopped shivering at once but continued to sleep.

Without much to do for the time, being Hiccup spent the next few hours just watching her sleep and trying to figure out what was going on. He quickly realized that though he had bee a bit hungry before coming to the cave that he felt no hunger now. Or need to use the bathroom either. It was the strangest thing that had happened to him in his life. He was busy studying a few runes craved into the eerie shimmering jade green stone walls of the cavern when he heard the little girl stir. Quick as Toothless he dashed to be by her side and stroked her strange hair.

"It's okay, little one. I'm here now. So you'll be safe now," Hiccup told the child in a comforting voice. He instinctively hugged her close and was startled when he found he could touch her. He couldn't touch Astrid but he could touch this little girl. It didn't make a lot of sense at that moment but it was comforting to him to know he could at least touch someone! The little girl was smiling elatedly as Hiccup hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you for coming! I thought I never see another human ever again! Thank you for coming to me! Thank you!" she said in a grateful tone of voice. Her voice sound a little hoarse as though she'd strained it from yelling too much. He guessed that was the answer. If she'd been calling for help for so long she must have yelled herself hoarse!

"It's okay, I'm here now. You're gonna be alright. So you're gonna be just fine, trust me, okay?" he assured her. He smiled at her with an affectionate smile and she seemed to be calming down from that.

"Thank you for coming. I've been calling for so long I never thought anyone would come. I figured I was forgotten and I'd be alone for the rest of eternity. So thanks," she confessed in her raspy voice.

"Do you need anything to drink? You sound like you've just about lost your voice. Is there any place I can get you water?"

"Well, there's a small pool of fresh water next to the glowing crystals just a little ways away. I've got a cup for some," the child replied as she crawled to a corner and picked up a worn-out chipped wooden goblet. She crawled back over to Hiccup and handed it to him. "Here, it's down that way," she said as she pointed her left-hand pointer finger down the darkened way.

For a second time Hiccup was amazed he was able to grasp this cup. Why could he touch some things but not others? Why did he appear to be solid when he was with this child? Still, he knew he'd to help this child. So he walked down about four feet and found the crystal pool of water. He dipped the old cup into the water and to a small sip. It felt refreshing and soothing. It also tasted good so he brought it back to the child and gave it to her. She seized the cup and began to guzzle down the water.

"Don't drink it too fast, you'll get the hiccups," he said with a bit of a giggle. He just started laughing at his own joke and kept giggle till he couldn't contain it any longer. He then just burst out laughing and didn't stop till she was looking at him strangely.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing, other then the fact I just made a joke about my name is all."

"What's your name then?"

"Hiccup, well actually if you wanted my full name its Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hope and Heir to the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans. I know it's a funny name."

"Why would anyone name their child after a case of hiccups? I mean that doesn't really even seem like a real name if you ask me."

"Well," Hiccup started to say as he rubbed the back of his neck, "In my culture parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Though I think just being our crazy and ridiculous selves would satisfied. I mean some of my friends have stranger names than mine. One of my friend's name is Fishlegs!"

"Fish don't have legs, but you've got a point, it ain't as silly," she agreed with a giggle of her own. She seemed to be a bit happier now. At least there was a little more color to her cheeks.

"So what's your name?"

She looked at him with a strange look etched upon her pale face. It was as if it was the strangest question she'd ever been asked. "I don't remember. It's been so long. I don't really remember."

Now it was Hiccup who looked at her oddly. "You sure you can't remember? I mean it can't be that hard to remember your own name. Go on, think. Take your time."

So she pondered this for a few moments and it looked like she was straining to remember her own name. Her pale cheeks became redder then an overripe tomato and she looked like for a moment she would explode and then she clapped her hands.

"I've got it! I remember my name! It's Una! That's my name!" she exclaimed excitedly. She was giddier then he'd been a few moments ago. She got up and did a fast spin on the stone pedestal and the lilacs that grew there shown as bright as the stars outside. Unfortunately, she went too fast and tripped on the hem of her dress and toppled over. Hiccup managed to catch her and was still surprised that he could even touch her.

"Okay, Una, I think we both need to take it easy. Now that we've at least introduced ourselves to each other I think we need to figure out the next step. Which is how do we leave this cave?"

"Leave the cave? We can't leave the cave! I was told to stay here until he came back." Una said in a confused tone.

"Till who comes back? You called to me! You needed help! You wouldn't have called unless you needed help. And now I'm stuck here too unless you help me. So tell me what's going on? What's up with this cave?"

"I can't remember everything. It's very fuzzy after all this time. I just remember bits and fragments. I can't remember everything! I'm sorry, Hiccup!" and Una then began to cry again. He took her in his arms and hugged her closely.

"Its gonna be okay, Una. How about this? I tell you a little more about me and we'll see if you can recall anything a bit later, okay?"

She wiped the tearstains off her face and nodded. "Okay, Hiccup I love hearing stories. So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, for the most part, I've not had an easy life. For most of it, I was alone and friendless as well as mocked. People of my village kept telling me I was too weak and way too small. That I would never be a true Viking at all. Many times I felt I was stuck in a place that I would never really belong in. My mom died when I was very small and me and my father Stoick the Vast couldn't connect at all. I knew he loved me but it wasn't till recently that I thought he actually liked or cared about whom I was. I felt strongly he was embarrassed by me. He never once said he was proud of me and he never let me get a word in edgewise."

"That must have been hard to deal with. Being different and everyone saying it was wrong to be true to yourself. It cannot have been easy to live that kinda life. What happened that changed all that?"

"Well for the longest time killing dragons was what we were all about. It granted status, honor and all bunch of other trivial things like that," Hiccup started to explain when all of sudden Una burst out with a passionate interruption.

"Killing dragons? That's wrong! No human has the right to decide when another human should die and it's wrong to kill anything. Animal or human! It's still innocent blood on your hands! Dragons aren't monsters! They deserve some respect as well! I may not remember everything about my past, but I do know for sure my family thought all life was sacred!"

"Well, I do have to agree with that statement, Una. Yet I've got some blood on my hands in a way. After years of trying to prove my worth and in my fathers love as well as earning the acceptance of my tribe something happened that turned everything upside-down."

"What?"

"One night during another dragon raid on the village, which I was told yet again told to 'stay inside' I took an invention of my own design called the Mangler, I ran to shoot down a Night Fury and succeeded. However, before I could savor my victory and show it off to someone, I was attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare and ran for my life, and my father had to step in and save my skin. He was most displeased with me yet again. But I went to get my kill. I found the dragon but I couldn't kill it, for he looked just as scared as I was. I freed him. I soon learned I did the Night Fury some damage. One of his tail fins was missing thanks to me. So I made him a new one and named him Toothless. We became good friends and eventually after losing everything I had I saved my whole tribe from the Red Death. Which was this dragon as big as a mountain and it was evil. It would kill or eat anyone, even other dragons! Toothless and I manage to kill it. Though I lost my left foot in the process," he told her as he pointed to his foot, to which Una looked shocked.

"So you were forced to kill it to save many other lives? Did you kill this monster in order to save both dragons and humans alike? Well I again don't approve of killing, yet this was done for a greater good, so maybe it was alright, in one way. So after this event, everything changed?"

"Yeah, for the better, in fact. I was hailed as a hero and my father let the dragons come live with us on Berk and everyone now loves me! I became the leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. I've done a lot of good, and best of all I've got a girlfriend. The hottest and coolest girl in the whole tribe, Astrid," he said that last part with a longing sigh and it was obvious to Una that Hiccup truly loved this girl.

"That sounds all very nice. So you defied tradition and made life better for yourself and everyone else it seems. You've got a good heart, Hiccup. You know that I do remember something from my past. I think it was my brother said it on one occasion to me. He said a real hero isn't someone who's big and strong. He said a real hero is one with the biggest heart, someone who uses love over violence and fighting."

"Your brother was wise. I do love my family and friends. And I think that what will make the difference when it comes my time to lead the tribe. So do you remember anything else, Una? Like how you came to be in this cave?"

She flicked a stray lock of lilac hair out of her face and nodded. "I don't remember everything. Yet it's starting to come back to me. Or at least the last few days before I came to this cave. I was with my big brother, Boden that day. He looked a lot like you. Only he was slightly more muscular and his hair was so long he kept it in a ponytail. But he had your eyes and smile. That much I do remember."

Hiccup felt his cheeks flush red from being told this. Una herself was blushing. She gave him a loving smile and continued on. "We're out exploring that day. Summer was coming to an end and autumn was approaching fast. So we're enjoying Balder's final days of summer."

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, Balder, he's the God of light, summer, and innocence. I say he blessed my tribe this past summer so we'd have such a bountiful harvest this year. So it was late summer you said? What happened next?"

"Well, we got in a boat and went up to the coastline and came to this area. We hit rough waters and I thought we'd drown, but out of nowhere a large dragon, which was as black as the night skies came, and helped guide us to safer waters and eventually to the safety of the shore about an hour's journey from here. We thanked the dragon and watched as it flew away with a few little ones following it."

"Other Night Furies? Or other dragons?"

"I think it was its kin, seeing how they looked just like the one who led us to safety. We then decided it be best to find shelter because my big brother said a massive storm was coming. He told me that the dragon had led us to this spot so we'd be safe from the storm. So we went to find a place to be safe and we came to this cave. Boden told me we'd be safe and I was so scared because then all hell came falling from the sky! It was pouring with flashes of lightning and thunder! It was so scary! I thought it was Ragnarok for sure! My brother promised me we'd be safe. That after the storm passed we'd go home and everything would be alright. To pass the time we did some exploring and found these lilacs. They're my favorite thing in the whole world! He grounded up the petals and made a dye from them and colored my hair with them."

"So that's why you've got a lilac tint to your hair. But why is so messy and uneven? Didn't you have scissors or something to cut it properly?"

"Well, I use to have very long hair that reached my waist. But on that day of exploring I got it caught in a thick bramble bush and all we had to get me free was a broken piece of our water jug. So Boden took the shard and cut me free."

"Alright, continue."

"We spent many hours in this cavern. I fell asleep and when I woke the next morning it looked like my brother hadn't slept all night long. It was still storming badly and I was still scared. I remember asking him if we'd ever leave this cave."

"What did he say or do? I know it's hard to remember but I'm sure you can do it, Una. Here drink up. That should help some."

"Thank you, Hiccup. Well, it rains for three days and three nights. Our supplies were getting low. Still, my big brother kept promising me he would protect me and get me home safely. On the fourth day, the storm finally passed. I wanted to go home, but Boden told me he had to make sure it was safe. I was really eager to leave this cavern, yet he told me to wait. He said he wanted to make sure it was safe for us to go. He told me he'd only be gone for a little bit. He told me to wait here until he came back. He promised he returned!" she suddenly started to cry.

"What happened, Una? What going on?"

"He left in the early morning and promised he'd be back within two hours. He was just going to make sure it was safe and that our boat would be alright. He told me to stay in the cave until he came back. But minutes became hours and hours became days and days turned into weeks. And," she was really crying now. "He never came back! He left me all alone! He never came back! He broke his promise to me!"

"Maybe something happened to him? I mean when did he leave? Maybe he hurt and we can go find him together?"

"I can't leave, Hiccup! I promised I wouldn't leave! And I cannot break a promise to my brother. He was the one who broke it! My brother promised he protect me and bring me home! And he left me! He left me all alone!"

"Una, I may be an only child, but I doubt your brother would abandon you. I'm sure something happened to him. I'm sure he went to keep his word and get you home. I don't think Boden left you alone. If I had a sister I sure wouldn't leave her all alone in a cavern in the middle of the woods. Come on, Una. I'll take you back to Berk and then we'll get you back home."

"Boden broke his promise! Don't you see that? I've waited years for him to come back and take me home! But no! He never came back and I won't break my word even if he did break his! I never left the cave in life and I cannot leave even if I wanted to now. I'm bound to this cave! I've tried leaving but I can't! I'm doomed to remain here till the end of the world comes!"

Hiccup looked at her strangely, and suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he realized the awful truth. There was only one reason why Una was so pale and why only he could touch her. Why she wore only a simple white dress and not Viking clothes. It chilled him to the bone but there was only one explanation of what happened. "You died, didn't you? You waited in vain and died at the age of five, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm a spirit, but now I won't be alone for the rest of eternity. You came to help me and the only reason the Gods would bring you to me is if you're meant to be my new brother! We'll spend the rest of the time together and I won't be alone anymore! Hello, big brother!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

For a moment Hiccup was puzzled but it wasn't like he could do anything at that moment. All he could do at that moment was hug the little ghost and wonder how the hell was he suppose to leave this cave now?


	4. The Woes of the Tribe

The Woes of the Tribe

While Hiccup's soul was busy with the spirit of the child named Una, back home in the village of Berk one and all extremely distressed with their tribe's current predicament. Everybody in the tribe was profoundly shaken when they found out Hiccup's soul was missing. It made the whole tribe feel extremely guilty for how they'd treated him in the past. They felt extraordinarily awful for treating him like he was nothing more then a shameful and useless bane of their tribe's existence. That he was nothing but an embarrassment and just not worthy of any type of honor whatsoever! Even now as they all took care of their dragons; the dragons themselves were just another painful reminder to the Vikings, of how deplorable their treatment of Hiccup had been. Before Hiccup had brought peace and unity to both Viking and Dragons, they'd been nothing, except malicious as well as narrow-minded brutes without hearts. Hiccup had changed all that and they'd realized how valuable he truly was. How he'd created a new island full of both equality and harmony. And now they might never see or hear from that weird and wonderful boy ever again. So yeah it sufficed enough to say that no-one on the Isle of Berk was without guilt or pain in their hearts and souls.

Hiccup's body was now back in his home and in his bed. Stoick still made sure both the helmet and dragon toy were always close to his son. Stoick was if truth be told missing his wife right now. He truly wished now more then ever that she was still here to give him the strength of her love and heart to help him through this troubling time. Whilst he watched his son's soulless body he would every so often drift to sleep for short bouts. In each of these short bouts, he'd dreamed of a time when his wife was alive and his son was just happy-go-lucky as well as innocent. The memory dreams were charming and affectionate, yet also yet another painful reminder that Stoick himself had treated his own son extremely deplorably as well. So he too was racked with guilt.

The other Riders didn't know what to do or how to train their dragons further without Hiccup around. Astrid tried to take command and do what she could to be of assistance. Yet her efforts fell short and she was just as clueless as everyone else. She did do her best though to keep everyone busy with helping to harvest their crops plus livestock, and making sure they patrolled the island at least once every morning and once every evening. Still, the vigorous and able-bodied Viking teenager had to admit what Hiccup did was a lot better then even her best attempts.

"Okay, guys! Listen up!" Astrid commanded on the fifth day after Hiccup's soul had vanished. The other Riders were in the Academy giving their dragons a thorough health check. In the midst of the impending wintry weather that was rapidly approaching their island; everyone wanted to make sure that the dragons would be alright for the cold weather. So though everyone was upset about Hiccup, they still had to gather up and prepare for what was to come.

"Who died and made you the leader of this group?" demanded Snotlout irritably as he was brushing Hookfang's pointed teeth. He didn't want Hookfang to ever get sick again. Not after what they'd already been through with him. Therefore he was giving his dragon a meticulously cleaning. The other Riders were busy doing different things for each of their dragons. Fishlegs was scrubbing Meatlug spotless and making sure she wasn't eating bad rocks. The twins split things up. Ruffnut was scrubbing Barf's half the body and Tuffnut was checking out Belch's teeth before they traded duties. They all knew Hiccup would've been very happy to see that they're taking such good care of their dragons.

"Excuse me?" Astrid replied in a dangerously soft voice with her cool azure eyes narrowed. She was clutching her trusty battle ax in one hand tight. Snotlout threw the giant toothbrush on the ground and yelled back at her.

"Just because Hiccup ain't here to tell us what to do, doesn't mean you're going to be the one to order us around! We can manage a few days on our own. Besides you're not a leader, your just a girl!"

He had said the wrong thing. Astrid was immediately pissed off. She did a somersault off her dragon and attacked Snotlout who was trying to dodge her ax. It wasn't easy for while Astrid may be a girl, she still was the best damn fighter amongst them. She almost cut off one of his ram horns on his helmet. As the brawl went on the twins shouted loudly calling out different painful things to be done while Fishlegs just cowered in the corner trying to protect his precious Meatlug from getting caught in the crossfire. The fight continued for a while and looked like it was about to end, Astrid had her battle ax ready to decapitate Snotlout when someone yanked her ax out from her hands. She was red-faced and sweating. Turning around to kill who had grabbed her precious ax and kill them with them, she stopped when she saw it was Gobber.

"Enough, Astrid," Gobber said in a gentle soft voice. He looked at the young Viking teen that was huffing and panting from her reckless combating. He still held the deadly ax at arm's length. He looked at her with gentle eyes and spoke again in a soft gentle tone, "I know we're all worried and upset, but it won't look good for you or anyone if you kill someone. Even if it is Snotlout, we shouldn't kill anyone of the tribe."

By now Astrid regained her breath and just broke down into tears. Something extremely unlike her, however, she fell into the meathead's beefy arms and just sobbed. This shocked the rest of the Riders profoundly. This predicament had made them all on edge true, nevertheless if Astrid was crying, and then things were really starting to hit an all-time low. Now they realized just how much Hiccup had meant to all of them.

The old blacksmith just looked at everyone, both human and dragon alike, and it was obvious that they'd felt like they burst into tears at any moment. He hugged Astrid tightly and then turned to speak to the others. "I know we're all concerned about Hiccup and have no idea what to do about the dilemma. On the other hand, we cannot start to fight amongst ourselves. We must stick together like a tribe. We rise and fall as one. We must remember that."

"But, Gobber, we ain't got a clue on how to fix the problem!" Snotlout pointed out as he adjusted his helmet. He thanks both the Gods and his lucky stars that Astrid hadn't killed him or damaged his helmet. He was still white as a sheet though. The twins chortled at his failure to beat Astrid. Yet it was only amusing for a moment. Then it went back to being serious and sad. "Yeah, Gobber, I cannot believe I'm saying this but Ruffnut and I have never been so bored in our life!"

"Nothing is fun anymore. I mean it's so depressing without Hiccup's being well Hiccup! It's just not fun! And that serious! Even beating the crap out of each other isn't fun anymore! And I never thought I say that!" exclaimed Ruffnut depressingly as she slapped her brother and he slapped her in return but neither looked happy.

"Yep, still not fun," mumbled Tuffnut as he hung his head in disappointment. Ruffnut hung her head and even their dragon heads drooped in depression. It was really just another confirmation that life without Hiccup was a sad existence!

"How Toothless handling not being able to fly, Gobber? I mean he's not been ridden in five days. He must be getting antsy. Hiccup the only one he likes flying with. He can't be handling this very well either." Fishlegs asked sadly.

"Well, Fishlegs, he's not holding up any better then the rest of us. He refuses to eat; I tried to give him some of his favorite fish along with some roasted lamb. He wouldn't touch it. I had to force him to eat it. He kinda bit my bottom for doing that though."

"Great! This is just great! Everyone in the village is miserable. Furthermore acting like the end of the world happened. We still have to do the harvesting, make sure our dragons are taken care of, and now the only known Night Fury may give up the ghost because a one-legged scrawny boy's soul is currently in an unknown location! Geez, can it get any worse then this?" Snotlout remarked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well, I've to agree with you, boy. It probably can't get any worse then this. Still, we've got duties to do. We do still need to get the harvest collected and make sure the dragons are alright. Once we're done with doing all we need to do for the winter, we can then figure out how to help Hiccup. Gothi's trying to figure it out in the meantime, still, you guys better get to work yourselves. I suggest you listen to Astrid on this one. Just for today, okay?"

"Alright! We'll take heed to her. So, Ms. Astrid, what do you wish us to do? And just in advance, Astrid, if you show any more waterworks, then I'm walking out of here. You won't see me or Hookfang for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Snotlout. All right here's what we're going to do. Snotlout? You and I will go on patrol duty. Fishlegs? You make sure every single one the dragons on the island are hale and hearty along with fighting fit. Ruff? You and Tuff help with the harvesting and please don't do any bullshit while you're helping. Everyone got it? Good! Let's go!"

So everyone did as they're told to do. And from sunup to sunset they did it. But as soon as the moon rose into the night skies, they all felt that overwhelming sense of guilt and unhappiness, given now they didn't see Hiccup and Toothless, going for their normal midnight moonlight ride. Concerned regarding Toothless's health and happiness, Astrid headed straight for the chief's home after getting done with a patrol. She didn't even stop to feed herself or Stormfly. She just ran as fast as she could to the house. Just as she reached the house she screamed loudly, because it had started to storm a fierce and raging thunderstorm. The storm was so depressing it only could signify that the Gods were making the weather to match the tribe's mood.

"Stoick? You holding up alright?" she asked as she opened the heavy wooden door. She was soaked to the bone from the torrential rain. Stoick noticing this immediately threw a blanket over her and got her next to the warm crackling fire so she didn't catch a cold. He threw a few fresh logs on the fire to make it bigger.

"You need to be careful, Astrid. Without Hiccup, I say you're the only sensible Rider on the island, and the only one who can fill in for Hiccup, at least for a little bit."

"It's alright, Stoick. I know we all need to stay healthy and strong. I've got a report to give you nonetheless," she told him as she warmed herself by the tender flames. Toothless strolled over with another blanket and threw it over her as well. "Thanks, Toothless. You're a good dragon and an even better friend. Thanks."

"He does the same thing for Hiccup. Last time Hiccup was under the weather he refused to leave his side and acted like a nursemaid to him. He's one smart dragon that much is for sure. Take a few more moments to warm yourself; I'll fix us some stew to eat, alright, Astrid?"

She nodded and pulled the dusty brown wool blanket around her closer, at the same time she stroked the ebony colored dragon affectionately. "You're gonna be okay, Toothless. We'll figure out how to help Hiccup. Just be patient, alright, Toothless?" she whispered and he licked her once.

At that moment Stoick came over holding three clay bowls of overflowing with beef and vegetable stew. He handed one to Astrid and placed the second one at Toothless's feet. He kept the final one for himself. The Vikings nodded and began to dine on the stew. At first, it looked like Toothless wouldn't eat the stew himself like they'd have to force-feed him again. He instead took the bowl in his teeth and went over to Hiccup's bed and placed it on the bed. He then began to share it with his best friend. He would swallow some himself, but let the rest drip into Hiccup's mouth.

"Wow, even Stormfly doesn't show that much dedication to me! Oh no! I left Stormfly out in the storm! I've got to go get her!" She made the move to get up but Stoick yanked her down.

"I won't worry about Stormfly, Astrid. Dragons endured numerous hardships in addition to violent storms long before they came to live on Berk with us. I'm sure she's already safe and sound, and warm and toasty at your home. Toothless may be highly intelligent, but anything that lives knows that when it rains to get inside. So I wouldn't worry about Stormfly."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Stoick. Stormfly will probably be waiting for me to return home to feed her some fresh chicken. Though, I've liked the goose we've had of late. Too bad Hiccup's not around to enjoy it. But I know he'd be happy with our report of today activities."

"Go on; tell me what you've got to report."

She put her bowl down and flicked her blond braid over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she informed her chief on the current state of events. "The harvesting is coming along splendidly. We've got more then a sufficient amount of food that includes both meat plus vegetables to keep us well stocked for the coming winter. The dragons are all in good health. Not even a single toothache or scratch on any of them. We've got a fresh supply of all the necessities. Wood, water, and warm clothes also ready for when the first snowfall comes. So that's all good. Patrol's looking good as well. I don't think we've got to worry about the Outcast or Berserkers for awhile. They're probably too busy themselves getting ready for winter. Yet we'll keep a vigilant watch over Berk to make sure that is the case."

"That sounds all great, Astrid. It's nice to know you kids have been working so hard to keep everyone safe and provided for. Hiccup would be proud of all you've done. I only wish he knew that" he said sadly as they gazed at Hiccup's bed. Toothless was now sleeping right next to the bed. Astrid and Stoick had been wondering for some time if it was possible for a dragon to cry. Though they'd not shed tears they could tell quite clearly that what Toothless wanted to do more then anything was cry for Hiccup.

"I can't even remember the last time I told Hiccup that I loved him. If his soul is gone for good then he'll never know that. I know I made a lot of mistakes. Terrible and almost unforgivable mistakes. Right now I'd give anything to see him wake up and tell him I love him."

"Stoick, he knows you love him and that you're proud of him. I don't doubt that, yet I too feel I should've done or said some things myself. The whole village is consumed with guilt. But like you and Gobber both said feeling regretful or blameworthy won't change the fact that Hiccup's soul is missing. We've got to find it so everyone can feel like they're forgiven."

"Yes, but how? We've got no idea what happened to him after you all flew away from him on patrol. This is one thing my own father or anyone else I think as ever had to deal with. I give my last breath right now just to hear his voice and have him hug me. His mom would've been very angry with me for what I did in the past. After Valhallarama died I guess that when I started to treat him badly. I did my best to raise him right. But I made him always kept him inside and out of every fight. I know now I was wrong to try and mold him into myself. He needs to be himself and I also know now that he ain't weak or soft and can fend for himself. I just wish I could tell him all this," the large and powerful Viking chief just let some big tears stain his face and he looked like an actual human for a moment. Not stubborn, hardheaded and proud Viking leader. He looked just like a father was supposed to look like. So that shocked Astrid.

Carefully she placed her hand over his and squeezed it tightly. They gazed into the other's eyes and Astrid spoke gently "We'll get the chance, Chief. Someway somehow we'll find him. One way or another we'll find Hiccup's soul and then we can all apologize and tell him how sorry we're for treating him so poorly."

"I hope you're right, Astrid, I hope you're right." They spent the next hour silently eating their dinner and then Astrid dashed home. The downpour lasted all the way through the hours of darkness and by first light it had quiet down. Nevertheless, things wouldn't get back to normal and not a soul would feel forgiven till by hook or by crook they got Hiccup's soul back. Till that time nothing would be right.


	5. Child's Play

Child's Play

At the same time as the whole Isle of Berk was deep mourning with Hiccup's soul being gone he was actually enjoying himself somewhat. It was an awkward situation for sure that he was in. Being ensnared in a forgotten cavern, in the middle of nowhere with only the ghost of a child, around to keep you company. But he was making the best of it. He felt that he'd been summoned to this cavern for a reason. And he knew if he was patient and loving that sooner or later he'd figure out how to get home. But for now, he was doing his best to help Una out.

Ever since she declared him her new big brother he'd been doing his best to fulfill this role. They spent their first night together doing nothing but having an extremely lengthy along with the meticulous conversation. He told her all the folklore he knew of and when that ran out he told his own stories. But what Una liked most to hear about was him and Toothless. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Tell me again, Hiccup! What it's like to touch an ebony colored dragon for the first time? Were you struck with overwhelming fear? What's it like to fly? What does a dragon's breath smell like? How does his skin feel?" she asked over and over again. It was like she'd a zillion questions on her mind. And as soon as one was answered she asked a zillion more. He accepted the fact she was a child, and he knew she had an eager and inquisitive mind.

"I was struck with both fear and curiosity at the same time, Una. When I first saw Toothless I was scared to death. I thought I feel like how my father felt about the dragons. I expected to feel strong, brave and just view a dragon as a devilish demon, a pest and nothing more. However, to my complete surprise, when I gazed that first time into that Night Fury's greenish eyes, I just felt emotions I didn't expect. I did the first Viking act of mercy to our enemy. I freed him and he did sorta attack me. Although he didn't murder me like I thought he would. He just tried to fly away, but couldn't fly away."

The cavern itself was still eerie in addition to strongly spine-chilling. Nevertheless, it did have a few warm touches to it, which seemed to reduce the amount of disturbing atmosphere to it. The crystals around them illuminated them with an array of multihued colors. It's hard to feel scared when the colors of the Northern Lights warmed the cockles of their hearts.

Also, there were those ever blooming lilacs that made everything smell so wonderful. The last thing that made the cavern more bearable was the strange melody from the echoes. Apparently, this cavern went on for a very long way. And all the sounds of the whole island made for remarkable music. So while Hiccup was still unnerved, by the fact his spirit was trapped here with Una's, he wasn't focusing on it too much.

The child gazed her pale blue eyes into his green ones and laughed and giggled. "More!" she cried out with a giggle. "More stories! Please! I want to know more!" But the adolescent Viking shook his head. He gazed kindly at the little spirit girl and made a warm and tender smile.

"It's past midnight, Una. Almost dawn in fact. I need to get some rest. Tell you what? I tell you all about how my friends and I went to Breakneck Bog to get a special gift left to me by my mom, later tonight. Please just let me get some shuteye, alright?"

"Even a spirit must sleep I guess. Okay, big brother, I'll let you sleep some. I'll try and get some shuteye myself. I shouldn't be up all night either. My old big brother Boden said little girls need their beauty sleep. So goodnight, big brother," Una agreed as she let out a yawn and curled up on her lilac covered stone mound. Hiccup laid his fur vest on her again. He tried to think of something to make her a pillow with. He took some glowing blue-green moss nearby and made it into a pillow for her.

"Sleep well, Una. Have sweet dreams," he murmured quietly to the ghost child. He then curled up as close as he could to her and stroked her pale face once, before he kissed her gently on the forehead. He then yawned once and fell asleep.

While Hiccup slept he was also dreaming about the same memories his father had been dreaming of back home in Berk. In one particular recollection, he remembered playing with his mom's armor and went to pick up her blade. He was such a small child in this memory, not much older then Una. He remembered picking up the sword and cutting himself. He cried and cried and cried in the memory. He could still remember that sharp pain and he could smell the oozing blood.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he cried in the memory. He held his left hand up and looked at the cut. He'd cut his palm a bit and some of his thumb. He continued to shed tears and call for his mommy. Though he couldn't see his mom's face clearly, he saw her warm and caring eyes come over to him.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you're gonna be fine, my little warrior," Valhallarama said in a soothing voice as she picked him up and kissed his finger. He immediately stopped crying and hugged his mom. Smiling back at her son she took a piece of brown cloth and bandaged the wound. For good measure, she kissed it for a second time to make him feel better.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too, Hiccup. Let's go see what Daddy's up too. Let's just hope he isn't busy trying to slay another Deadly Nadder. The last one he killed took me a week to get the bloodstains off his boots," she chuckled heartily at the memory.

"NO! NO! Dragons! Mommy, please protect me! Don't let the dragons get me!" he begged his mom now he was shaking with fear. He buried himself into her large bosom and the tears of fear this time were streaming down his face.

Valhallarama cuddled him close and kissed his forehead. "Mommy and Daddy will always protect you, my little one. Don't worry. I promise I'll always be there for you. Come, Hiccup. Let's go now. Don't worry I won't let the dragons get you."

"Mommy," he whispered in his sleep with a single tear drop running down his face. He felt himself be nudged and immediately woke up with a start. He saw Una looking at him with a worried look etched over her pale features.

"Something wrong, Una?" he asked as he wiped his eyes. The little ghost girl just kept looking at him with much sadness in her pale blue eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream, big brother? Sometimes with my old brother, I had a bad dream and he always gave me berry juice to make me feel better. No berries here in this cavern though. I've looked and nothing."

"No, Una, it wasn't a bad dream. It was a memory, a forgotten one at that, I just dreamed. I couldn't see it all; it was fuzzy and indistinguishable, like your memories. It was about my mom. She departed this life when I was very small. Not much older then you. My helmet and toy dragon are all I've got left of her. Right now I wish she was here.

"I don't have any memory of my parents. I don't remember much other then what I told you. It does seem like being alone in this creepy cavern so long, you're memories eventually just disappear. Forgotten like how I was forgotten."

"Yeah, being alone and friendless is a sad existence. I know. Growing up I had no-one. It wasn't until I met Toothless that I even had a friend. I wonder how he's doing without me. He must be very worried. One time during Snoggletog," he started to say when Una interrupted.

"Snoggletog? Why would anyone chose such a stupid and silly name for a holiday?"

He laughed happily and soon she joined him. "Yeah, I've asked myself that same question. It's an unsolved mystery, but it's a stupid name that much is for sure! I guess when it comes to names Vikings seem to choose really silly things. You're looking at a guy named after hiccups."

"Well, tell me what happened at this Snoggletog?"

"Well, I was out flying with Toothless. He can't fly without me seeing how he needs me to work the gear to his left tailfin. I was wearing my helmet and then all of a sudden all these dragons came flocking towards and one knocked my helmet off and into the ocean. Toothless wanted to go after it but I told him it wasn't important. I later made him a new tail so he could fly on his own. He disappeared for three days and then I was kidnapped by Fishlegs' dragon Meatlug and found this island where they had babies."

"Baby dragons? Oh, they must have been so cute and adorable! Were they cute and adorable? What it's like holding a baby dragon? What do their eggs feeling like? Tell me! Please!"

\

"Yes, Una they're cute and adorable. Dragon eggs kinda feel like bumpy rocks and its amazing holding a baby dragon. I accidentally trigged the return migration and had to use an old broken Viking ship to carry the babies back home. That night everyone was in a good mood playing with the babies. And Toothless came back with my helmet. The next day though he destroyed his new tail showing he wants me to fly with him, rather then just carrying me like everyone else dragons do. So I gave him the freedom and he gave me loyalty and friendship."

"That sounds like a good holiday story to me," she agreed excitedly and he nodded in his own silent agreement. Then she started to clap her hands and dance a bit giddy with enthusiasm plus fun. Squealing euphorically she turned to face her new brother and said in a dreamy tone, "I wish I could ride on the back of a dragon. They're so fascinating from everything you've told me, they're not scary monsters but really fun and cool!"

"Yeah, they sure are. I promise you, I'll take you flying on Toothless if I ever figure out how to get us out of this cave. Want to see a picture of Toothless?"

"Yes! I want to see Toothless! How?"

"Watch me, I'll show you," he told her, as he picked up a chalky white rock from the ground, and began to work feverishly as he began to draw on the cave wall. She watched intently as Hiccup's left hand moved quickly around. It seemed to almost be magic and with the rainbow colors coming from the crystals around them it was even cooler. He was so focused and serious as he worked his magic. But nonetheless he continued to draw and it looked like he was doing more then his dragon. After about ten minutes he turned to face her.

"It's done, Una. Take a look," he instructed her. Cautiously she got up from her ring of lilac and went to look at the pictures. What she saw stole her 'breath' away as she gazed at the godly artwork of her new brother. It was amazing! Such grand details and so realistic too! It was as if she could reach out and touch the real thing. She saw Toothless soaring into the majestic sunset, and let out another hyper squeal, and gave a thundering round of applause to her new brother. This all made Hiccup smile and feel incredibly proud. Not many Vikings learn the art of drawing. He also never painted a false image like the one Bucket did that one time with his father on that shield. As the little girl ran her tiny hands on the pictures he remembered that moment of pride when he discovered the true treasure of Hamish II. As it said on the scroll "This treasure had been passed from father to son, I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could make it this far, from one to another be proud of who you are!"

"This is totally amazing, Hiccup! Can you draw a picture of me?"

"Already did, take a look to your left. I noticed you're left handed as well. So here's your picture," he told her as he took her tiny left hand in his. He then gestured to the picture of both of them holding hands. She cried happily.

"Oh! Big brother, it's so wonderful! I love it! I love it!"

"Now watch this! I'll make them move and you'll see yourself flying," he said as he took some of the crystals and moved them around some. Then all of sudden like a spotlight the whole rainbow was moving around and it made it look like the pictures were moving.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you, big brother!"

He then picked Una up and spun her around in a circle several times so she could 'fly' and then gave her a piggyback ride. They spun around some more and then both fell down laughing at it all. "You know something, Una? I've got a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Every now and then at what time I was feeling really without a friend in the world, I wished I did have a little brother or sister. I felt if I had one then I'd be less lonely. Though at the same time I felt secret if I did have one my father might like them better then me. Be prouder of them. I spent almost my whole life fighting for my father's love and pride. From time to time I if truth be told felt like I was nothing to my father, but a big letdown," He admitted with tears in his eyes. He then cocked his head back and spoke in a different deeper tone of voice, "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I order an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a talking fishbone!"

"Is that how you felt that your father saw you as? Did he ever tell you that in his own words?"

"No, he never said it, but that how I felt for ages. I wanted so badly for him to say that he was proud of me and that he loved me for me. It wasn't till I was about to take on the Red Death. Then he finally said it. I waited so long to hear those words."

"I can't imagine how that must feel. To want so badly to be accepted for who you are and not what you're not. I don't remember my parents, but I do remember my old brother say this once. He said family and friends should love you the way you are, and what they already got, and not love and want the person they think they should be. I think you're a beautiful person on the inside. My old brother Boden always said it was what was on the inside that made a person who they are. That having a pure heart was what matter most. Not how big or strong you are. What you can and cannot do. What's in your heart is what matters most. That I know he did say to me a lot."

"You're brother was very wise beyond his years. How old was he when he left?"

"Not much older then you, he was about 15 years old at the time. That as much as I can recall. But that's in the past. You're here now and you're my brother now! So let's play some more!"

Hiccup and Una played for a while. He played hide and seek here. He showed her how to draw on her own. He also sang some songs with her. It was all going well and when that thunderstorm came he kept her safe and happy. It was a good feeling knowing that someone loved him and looked up to him so much. Yet he knew as much as she pretended he was her brother, he knew he wasn't. Though maybe not by blood, bonds of love are what make a family a family. As the storm raged its might will outside he looked at Una in the eye.

"I promise you this, little sister. I promise I will get us both out of this cave and then I will bring you home. I promise you that. I love you, my little sister Una," he said with a big hug.

Crying tears of elation she hugged him back and told him to return, "I love you too, big brother Hiccup!"

Now Hiccup knew he'd to keep his word and he hoped he didn't just give her an empty promise. He would try everything in his power to make sure he kept this promise even it meant he never return to his body. He knew he had to help Una be free and he intended to do just that!


	6. Soul Song

Soul Song

The beautiful majestic sunrise warmed the Isle of Berk with its hopeful and invigorating rays of beauty and warmth. The skies above the quaint and small village were painted such beautiful colors that morning. It was as if the earth was singing its soul song. Everything in the world had a song to it. You just had to know how to listen. Not with your ears, but with your heart. If you listen to your heart then for sure you could hear the song of the world and all that was in it. Although a small number of people had this particular talent, and it seemed that the only soul on Berk that could hear this song was currently without his soul.

It had now been a week since Hiccup had last stirred. Despite the fact that every person was still sad and profoundly down in the dumps, that he still hadn't woken up, they're pushing through it and trying to get things done. The harvest was almost complete and no sign of danger had been spotted. Right now all the women and their children were busy baking bread, and the men were busy getting the last of the meat stored away so they'd be ready for the winter. So with the frost on the ground a strong indication that winter was on the way everyone was busy doing anything possible to get things ready for it.

While the women baked, and the men hunted and stored food, and the children did all the little jobs around the village, the three remaining parties were also busy. Gobber himself was busy making certain that their armaments were in first-rate condition, in addition to that, that the armory was well stocked as well. Stoick was keeping himself busy with making sure that the boats and houses were in good condition too. So the Riders were busy overseeing the tasks and duties and making sure their island was safe.

It was good to keep busy because it took their minds off Hiccup. The only one who didn't leave Hiccup's side was of course Toothless. It did seem that the Night Fury was very loyal, though it was also obvious that Toothless was getting restless from lack of flying time. On the morning after a week had passed by since Hiccup's soul gone missing Astrid came over to check on her boyfriend.

"Hello, Chief! Good morning to you too, Toothless. It's nice to see you both holding up so well given the circumstances. Well, I've got great news to share! I'd say we're more then ready for whatever hell that the winter brings. We also just got some extra goodies from Trader Johann so I think we're as good as we'll ever be."

"Thanks, Astrid. That all great news. Now that we're ready for winter, I'd think its time we figured out how to help my son."

"We all want that, sir. I thought you said Gothi was trying to use her abilities to find his soul?"

"She is but we've been so busy that she's had other duties to focus on that she hasn't had much time. Right now I give anything to see Hiccup open his eyes."

"So would I. You know I was going to see if I could take Toothless out for a bit of flying. Not a long one, but just a quick sprint around the village. He hasn't flown in a week. He needs to stretch his wings."

"That he does. However, I'm not sure he let you take him for a ride. It seems that giving Gobber his monthly bath is easier to do then get Toothless to go flying with someone else, other then Hiccup. Still, we should probably give it a shot. He really needs to go flying."

So the pair walked over to where Toothless was sleeping. The ebony colored dragon eyelids were twitching meaning he was dreaming. It is said that it best to leave sleeping dogs to lie, but Toothless did really need to go for a spin. It wasn't healthy for a dragon to stay on the ground for long periods of time. And even if he didn't want to leave Hiccup's side for even a moment, there wasn't much they could do just sitting around.

So the fair-haired teenager crept up to the sleeping dragon. He just kept snoozing and didn't seem to realize that Stoick and Astrid were even there. Astrid scratched Toothless under the chin and then took out some dragon nip. "Hey, Toothless? C'mon, Toothless! Wake up, please. We're going for a little ride. Come on please wake up!"

Toothless just swatted them with his tail and kept sleeping. Still determined to wake him Astrid got a bit more forceful, but not too much for she didn't want to be on the receiving end of a plasma blast. She lightly tapped his head with the handle of her ax. And then she did something a bit painful. She dropped the heavy ax on his right tailfin. This had the desired effect for Toothless woke up with start. They had to duck as he did let loose his plasma blast. Luckily for them, the blasts actually just stoke the dying fire and were cooking rabbit meat, which was gonna be Toothless's lunch today anyway. The people of Berk had grown a bit tired of their diet of fish. Therefore they're trying to sample a small number of selective pieces of new types of meat before they'd to endure the winter. Consequently, today on the fire was a large rabbit. Stoick hoped that the delicious smelling rabbit would take Toothless's mind off Hiccup for awhile and give him some fuel for his fire.

Toothless growled furiously at the two frightened Vikings and narrowed his eyes at them. Astrid held out a peace offering. A gigantic honey glazed piece of yak steak. The Night Fury sniffed it inquisitively and then latched his retractable pearly white teeth on it and gulped it down in one swallow. Licking his lips he gazed back at the Stoick and Astrid curiously. Sensing he wasn't angry anymore Astrid cautiously held her hand out so Toothless would allow her to pet him. He allowed her to touch him.

"It's gonna be alright, Toothless. We'll figure out how to get Hiccup back. For now, please, please, please let me ride you for a quick spin around the island. Please, Toothless?" she asked to the noble beast. She offered him some dragon nip and he purred. For a moment the dragon seemed indecisive then slowly he lowered himself so Astrid could mount him.

"Good boy! Very good boy! Okay, let's go fly now! Up, up, and away, Toothless!" she commanded as he took off even faster then the first time she'd flown with Hiccup. Toothless, though still worried like everyone else was about Hiccup's fate at the moment, it couldn't be denied that he'd been missing flying. As a result, they rapidly began to fly far above the ground into the pale blue heavens.

Once they'd reached the highest point in the sky however things changed dramatically. Astrid had been hoping for a nice easy ride like she usually had with her own dragon. Nevertheless Toothless wasn't Stormfly and he proved that point really quickly. With a toothy grin, he started his terrifying airborne acrobatics, which consisted of doing an assortment of spectacular spins and barrel rolls. The dragon was flying so fast and it was like a wild rollercoaster ride. Going high up then spinning downwards and zigzag and it was enough that he was scaring Astrid to death.

"Toothless! Toothless!" she screamed in a terrified tone as he did a high-speed figure eight and went into a fast pace dive. "Toothless! Calm down! Stop!" she pleaded as she screamed and vomited at the same time. He was either blowing off steam or trying to show just how much he missed Hiccup. But in reality, all he was doing at the moment was scaring her to death. It was only when Astrid started to cry that he stopped and smoothed out his flight.

"Thank the Gods!" she whispered as they now glided peacefully over the landscape. Taking a deep breath she quickly wiped the remaining greenish yellow vomit off her pale lips. She sighed as she gazed at what was all around her. The Isle of Berk was in actuality gorgeous. Furthermore one just had to take the time to appreciate it. The woodlands underneath her were a sea of magnificent color and the crisp autumn breeze gently blew her blond hair. "Toothless, consider yourself lucky to live to see such beauty. After all Berk's had to go through for so many years, it's amazing there is any beauty left. Wish Hiccup was here. He would draw a pretty painting to capture this beauty. I hope wherever he is he is safe."

Toothless let out a heavy sigh and then did something weird and wonderful. At first, Astrid didn't understand what she was hearing. It seemed like Toothless was trying to say something, but it wasn't exactly words, nor was it exactly talking. It was like he was singing or humming, it was something in-between the two. As she took a deep breath she could feel her own heart beating in tune with whatever Toothless was doing. As she placed her hand over her heart she suddenly felt something amazing, it was like a world of hidden music and delights was open to her for the first time. It was like she was hearing, really hearing for the first time. Closing her bright blue eyes she abandoned the sense of sight and listened not with her ears but her heart. A flood of images danced within her mind's eye. It started out as dim as an ember in a dying fire. Then as if someone had thrown a log or two on it, the imagery became clearer and far more vibrant and detailed.

Scared to open her eyes fearing it would end the enchantment that she had discovered, she quickly adjusted her left foot so Toothless's tail could ascend even higher into the sky. The magical song increased and the images danced even faster. One image was coming through extremely clearly. She saw herself and Hiccup dancing during the twilight and just as it was ending she kissed him.

"Oh, Hiccup, how I miss you. I love you so much! I wish you could give me a sign that you're okay," she murmured dreamily. Toothless paused for a moment in his singing and let out a plasma blast to make a firework. As they'd both been flying blindly they didn't realize at first that they're near the place where they'd found Hiccup's soulless body.

They'd just flown over the concealed cavern and suddenly as if to make the dream dancing across Astrid's mind she felt like she was being kissed. She could feel the sweet and tender touch of breath on her lips and like someone was touching her fingertips. She felt it so powerfully she almost fell off Toothless's back. She slowly opened her eyes and taking a deep breath she gazed at the landscape around her. And she could feel the magic still in the air. Something magical was happening. "What in Thor's name just happened? Did you feel that too, Toothless?"

The ebony colored dragon's song became even more pronounced and it felt like the whole island was now singing this strange song. They'd flown over the cavern by now and seem to be heading towards sunset. Astrid hadn't realized how much time had passed from the time when she started to perceive the sound of this weird and wonderful melody. She just gazed at the setting orb of sky fire and touched her lips. She clearly was confused and yet she didn't feel so depressed anymore. She felt somewhat more joyful she'd for a week.

"Hiccup? Did you just give me a kiss? Are you nearby? Are you watching this enchanting sunset? Can you hear this song?" Each and every one these questions flooded her mind and as the pair flew higher till they'd leaped over the sun, she still didn't have the answers she sought. The shiny diamond stars were coming out now for their nightly frolic and even the full moon seems to be singing. The Viking teen was about to head back to the village when she finally felt something. It was as if an invisible person was hugging her and whispered into her ear.

"Astrid is the most beautiful and bravest soul I know, Una. She's as brave as she is beautiful. I hope she knows that I've got nothing but respect for her. Sometimes I feel like she the only person besides my father who loves me for who I am now. I know the rest of the village and my friends still like to laugh at the past."

"If she was here, big brother, what would you say?"

"That I love her more then the air I breathe! That she could enjoy this magical sunset with us, and I kiss her till morning came. Right now I just want to hug and kiss her! I love her that much!"

"Sunrise and sunset are the most beautiful parts of the day. I wish I could meet Astrid and tell her how wonderful you're being to me. You're a beautiful person, Hiccup. Don't forget that. She sounds like she's an amazing person!"

"I know that, Una. I think I didn't believe it till Astrid said it though. I just wish that people knew how much love and courage I feel when I'm defending those I love. And that they know how much I care for them, even if they don't care that much for me in return."

"I love you, big brother, Hiccup! I'm sure that Astrid would wait forever to see your beaming face!"

Hiccup laughed and giggled then his voice faded into darkness. Astrid couldn't believe what she just heard! She then shockingly realized that she didn't hear that short conversation with her ears. She felt the words come from inside her! Inside her heart! As the shock of this realization waned from her mind she realized that what she'd been 'hearing' and 'seeing' this whole time was coming from the very land around her. It was like she could hear the island singing its heart and soul out to her! Perhaps Toothless could feel the magic of the soul in view of the fact that he had such a pure heart just like Hiccup!

Astrid looked back into the distance to where she'd first felt this soul song's power resonate from. It was hard to tell with the darkness around her, yet she did realize when she saw the outline of the intertwined trees that the song had been most intense, near the area where they'd found Hiccup's soulless body. She really wanted to fly back there but knew it would have to wait. Stoick must already be more out of his mind with no word on his son's condition. Yet at least Astrid felt that she could offer him some comfort. If she could hear the words of Hiccup's soul he must be alright for at least the moment. So that was good. So she headed home with Toothless to inform the grief-striking chief the good news. Though it wasn't till she had landed that she recalled a small detail she'd overlooked. She felt for sure that whatever she had heard and her feelings that Hiccup's soul was at least alright for now were comforting. But as she ran to Hiccup's home that she had heard a child's voice too. And the name 'Una'. But who could that be? What was going on?

Shaking her head to clear her mind she dashed quickly into the huge house. "Stoick! Stoick! You've got to listen to me! I've got some good news! It's about Hiccup!"

The long-haired bushy man looked up quickly from his seat. His eyes were red as Toothless's tailfin. "Astrid? Why are you back so late? You've been gone all day! We're starting to get worried that you'd disappeared or were hurt! What's going on? What do you mean? You've got news on my son? How? What are you yakking about?"

She was very parched and couldn't really speak or breathe from her excitement. Therefore Stoick remedies this by giving her a flask of crisp and cold water. She downed the whole thing in about a few minutes. Wiping her now refreshed lips she looked at her chief with a mile-wide grin. "Stoick, I've got some good news, it's kinda hard to explain however I'll make an effort to do my very best to explain it."

"Any news would be welcomed, dear child. Now tell me what you know!"

Subsequently, Astrid began to sing a story. She sang her story as if it was a beautiful aria with how detailed and enchanting it was. It took what felt like hours to tell the whole tale, yet it really wasn't that long. Still, she made sure not to leave a single detail overlooked. She needed some more water when she was done.

For a few moments, neither Viking spoke. Their breath still and only the crackling of the golden orange fire was heard. After the shock wore off Stoick spoke. "So let me see if I got this straight. You took Toothless out for a joyride. Then you suddenly experienced hearing some type of weird song. Then you swear you could feel Hiccup touching you and kissing you? And you also swear you heard his voice and he was talking to a child?"

She nodded and said excitedly, "Yes! I swear on the name of Odin that I could hear his voice! It may've been a week since he's spoken, yet I know what I heard! I think Hiccup's soul is with another lost soul. A child I think. I think the child's name is Una. That the one thing I do remember hearing. I cannot recall anything else but I'm sure that what I heard!"

"Well, we can ask Gothi about it in the morning. Yet if Hiccup's soul is doing some good then, for now, that gives me some peace of mind. So thanks. For now I think we both should get some sleep and hopefully, in the morning, we can make some more sense out of this soul song as you called it. Thank you so much though, Astrid. It's really important to me that you felt this. I don't doubt you, I believe you full heartily that you felt this and heard what you felt and heard. So thanks."

Astrid nodded and then with a fleeting look at Hiccup's body she rushed over to him. She kissed and hugged him and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you to come home. I promise." With that done she left and Stoick looked at his son. Words seem to fail him and yet he hugged his son's body and whispered too him. "I love you, my son. Please come home soon."

While the whole island was still mourning the loss of Hiccup's soul, for the first time in a week both Viking and Dragons alike felt a sliver of hope.


	7. Soul Searching

Soul Searching

It had been one of the craziest weeks of Hiccup's life. It was even more bizarre in addition to life-altering then when he had to live a double life, after befriending Toothless and making peace between his people and the dragons. It seemed that the world had almost become still yet at the same time, it seemed time was passing faster. Though for himself he couldn't be sure of how time was passing outside the cave. Una didn't really know how to tell time that well, seeing how she was technically only five years old and hadn't really been educated very much. As a result, he once more was trying to teach her things and was hoping deep down that he could help her enough to win his freedom. Hiccup was if truth be told starting to miss his family along with friends. He didn't want to leave Una alone in the dark for a second time, without any human contact or leave her to be forsaken in addition to forgotten about once again. Nevertheless, he also sought to go home as much Una had in life wanted to go home with her brother Boden, and still longed to go 'home' in her death. Yet neither Una nor Hiccup had any idea of how to get out of this cavern, which Hiccup by now had concluded must hold strong spiritual energy, and be a sorta limbo state due to such energy.

Hiccup had been studying the runes etched into the cavern's walls. He was attempting to figure out if they may perhaps provide a clue on how to leave, so far no luck at all. Una had told him they'd been there since even before she and her first brother had come to this place. She, of course, couldn't read them. Una didn't even know how to spell her own name! There was a bit of good news though that he was happy about for her. Una's memories though still very foggy were starting to become unclouded and ever so often a new memory broke through the dense fog of her mind. It was never a complete memory and usually, it wasn't very useful, yet he still encouraged her to try to remember.

It was during their first reading lesson she recalled something, while she still didn't know how to read or write extremely well, she did remember that her old brother Boden trying to teach her to do it. Though she informed Hiccup he was a much better teacher and had a better sense of humor as well. He laughed at that. Most people didn't get his dry sense of humor. He pulled the small ghost child into his lap and began to teach her how to write her own name.

"Okay, Una, I've just written the entire alphabet. Have you been practicing the letters?"

"Yes, I've been practicing!" she retorted angrily at him. Her pale cerulean eyes became brighter with the mild rage she was feeling. Feeling like she had to defend herself she shot back at him crossly, "I'm not a dummy! Not like that Snotlout you told me about! You said he couldn't figure out a way out of a water pail if he had too! You said he was a dummy! You also said the twins were silly as well!"

Laughing gaily at her remark he smiled. He patted her pale blond and lilac hair and kissed her head too. She smiled back him with an incredibly kindhearted and affectionate look etched up her pale features, and then realized he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, he was merely trying to get her to laugh. He was trying to make the lesson more fun and enjoyable. Learning needs to be somewhat fun or it would be too hard to really pay attention. And as far as she could tell Hiccup was one of the few people of his tribe to actually care about reading, writing, and art. So he was a very good candidate for being a teacher. She snuggled closer to him and hugged him tightly. The young Viking blushed from the attention and felt his fondness for the girl overflow his heart and soul. It was nice feeling these feelings he felt with Una and he knew he does anything to help her.

"Yeah, they can be a bit of unintelligent along with wacky, but they're still my friends. Though none of them wanted to read the "Book of Dragons" True that book was almost completely inaccurate, yet it did get a few facts right I guess. I know you're smart, Una. Now tell me what letter is this?"

"That's a U, right?" she inquired nervously.

"Very good, Una!" he told her in an encouraging tone "Very good indeed! Now can you read this word?"

"U...n…a, wait it's my name! That my name Una! I can read my own name now!" she exclaimed excitedly. She then threw her tiny arms around Hiccup's neck and nearly choked him when she hugged him so tightly. Not that he was worried about being chocking to death. Given right now he wasn't 'alive' in the right sense.

"Yes! That's your name! And this is my name, Hiccup. Now can you read the whole sentence?" he asked her kindly with some more encouragement. With a determined look on her little pale face, she looked back at the small flat rock Hiccup had been using to teach her. "Una…" she started slowly "and Hiccup…to geth…together… for… ever!"

"Good, Una! Really good! You're brother Boden would be proud of you! Now, what this word?" he asked her. Her eyes were shimmering with an eagerness for learning. So they continued on with their lesson.

This went on for quite some time. By the time twilight was falling Una had learned to read a bit better. She even read a short story Hiccup had written about him and Toothless. She really was proud of herself for doing so well. The nightly breeze made the echoing melody seem sad but sweet tonight. Una was dancing on her lilacs and Hiccup was trying to determine their next course of action. He glanced outside. They were far enough in the cave that only a glimmer of the outside could be seen.

The second day trapped in the cave he'd come to the conclusion, that if you went too close to the entrance of the cave, you'd lose your 'substance', and if you went too far into the cave, passed the rainbow crystals and the sparkling pool of water, or Una's lilacs you'd lose yourself as well. So it was about only this middle spot of about eight feet in either direction could you hold your substance and be solid. He guessed that this part of the cave had the strongest spiritual energy so it would be the center of it. At least that's what Hiccup guessed, and it was as good a guess as anyone ones were gonna be. He was a smart boy that much was for sure and sometimes being brainy was a good thing!

Una, who'd been busy dancing, stopped abruptly and gazed at Hiccup. He seemed to be very preoccupied in addition to dreadfully heartbreaking. He looked like she had looked for so long without anyone to be with. He looked like he was about to shed tears. Rushing over to him she hugged him tightly. "Don't be sad, big brother! If you're sad then I'm sad and then I cry and soon we'll both be crying! Don't cry, Hiccup!" she pleaded with him as her face was slowly becoming tearstained from the tears in her own eyes.

He turned at a snail's pace to gaze upon the little girl whom he now truly felt was his little sister. He bent down and hugged her close to his chest, and as they hugged tears fell from each of their eyes. It may've only been a week since they'd met but in that short time a bond had been forged and it seemed to be as strong as any bond of love could be. It didn't matter to either of them that Una was a ghost and Hiccup was just a misplaced soul. It didn't matter that they weren't blood siblings. They're as much as a brother and sister could be. Their bond was that strong.

Hiccup glanced back at the setting sun and sighed. He sank down on Una's lilacs and sighed a second time. The little ghost child sank next to him and curled her arms around his left side. "What's on your mind, big brother? Tell me, please."

"I miss my loved ones. I wish right now I could kiss Astrid."

"What does kissing feel like? Kissing on the lips, I mean. I mean I've been kissed before, but I've never been kissed on the lips. So what's that like? What's it like to be in love?"

"When you kiss you can taste their breath on your lips. It's like a piece of their soul is being breathed into you. Their gentle touch warms you right to the cockles of your heart. It's a feeling that cannot be put into words. It's just like being born and feeling your soul being set free like a bird. I wish right now I could feel Astrid's breath on my lips and her touch at my fingertips."

"Wow! That was deep! So what's it like being in love?"

"You could live to be a 103 and fall in love a 100 times over, and yet it's never the same way twice. It's always a different yet magical experience. It's also beyond words to describe. Yet if you do fall in love it's the most wonderful thing that could happen to you. Love is very strong, deep and when its true love nothing matters anymore. To love someone so deeply they become a part of you and you of them. What matters in love is finding someone who makes you happy, gives your life meaning and makes you feel safe. If you've got those three things then it's the perfect and truest feelings you'll ever have."

Una's eyes were big and she seemed amorous with his words and what he was speaking had touched her so deeply. She was sad but happy at the same time. Sad she never gets the chance to fall in love, but happy to know someone who was in love. Even if she never gets her first kiss or fall in love for the first time she at least could hear of it. Turning to face her big brother she inquired gently to him. "What's Astrid like? She's the one you love right? What she like?"

"Astrid is the most beautiful and bravest soul I know, Una. She's as brave as she is beautiful. I hope she knows that I've got nothing but respect for her. Sometimes I feel like she the only person besides my father who loves me for who I am now. I know the rest of the village and my friends still like to laugh at the past."

"If she was here, big brother, what would you say?"

"That I love her more then the air I breathe! That she could enjoy this magical sunset with us, and I kiss her till morning came. Right now I just want to hug and kiss her! I love her that much!"

"Sunrise and sunset are the most beautiful parts of the day. I wish I could meet Astrid and tell her how wonderful you're being to me. You're a beautiful person, Hiccup. Don't forget that. She sounds like she's an amazing person!"

"I know that, Una. I think I didn't believe it till Astrid said it though. I just wish that people knew how much love and courage I feel when I'm defending those I love. And that they know how much I care for them, even if they don't care that much for me in return."

"I love you, big brother, Hiccup! I'm sure that Astrid would wait forever to see your beaming face!"

In next to no time the moon had risen and glanced up through the cracks of the cavern were the stars. It was the most enchanting sight. Still, it only made both of them rather sad. Hiccup longed to go for a moonlight ride with Toothless and Una wanted to hear her first brother Boden tell her stories of the stars and their constellations. So both of them were a little bit sad, though they'd enjoyed the company of the other, they still wanted to be free of this enchanted spirit cave. Yet neither knew how to make that come about. It wasn't for a lacking of trying though.

"Tell me again, brother, what's it's like to fly with nothing but the silver light of the full moon to guide you? What's Toothless like at night? Is he happier?"

"Toothless is a Night Fury and he does seem happy at night, yet I think as long as I'm with him it doesn't matter what time of day or night it is. I just know right now he'd be very unhappy. It's not easy when your best friend is missing. I wonder if anyone else is missing me," he added an afterthought.

"No-one seemed to miss me or Boden, at least to my knowledge. I mean my memory is still dreadfully fuzzy. Yet on the days after Boden left, I was hoping that someone would come and look for us. No-one ever did and I felt more alone then ever. You said that being alone is a fate worse then death, right?"

"Yeah, in life you need other souls to love and care for you. I do have the same opinion that being alone in addition to companionless is a fate worse then death. Death isn't something one should fear but just accept. As for the hereafter, I don't know any more then you, seeing how you've not crossed over yourself, yet. In view of the fact that right now we are neither truly dead nor truly alive. As long as we stay in the middle of this cavern we're alive in a sense, but travel to near the cave's mouth we become unseen spirits, and if we go too far into the game we're more lost. So if we wish to stay solid and 'alive' we must remain here in this part of the cave. I don't know the reason why but that all I can determine from what has occurred since coming here."

"You do use your intelligence more then anyone I've ever known. Even Boden wasn't as smart as you. You seem very keen of mind, and not so stupid with muscles!"

"Well, thanks for saying that. Yet being a smart Viking still makes me an outcast. Everyone else is so big and beefy, and you know can at least lift weapons, sadly which I can't do. Maybe that is the reason why I'm still teased."

"Remember to be true to yourself, and don't try to be someone your not! Why don't we try and read these runes on the cave wall? You said they might hold the key to setting us both free."

"Yes, they might, if we can decipher the code that might be our only chance of winning freedom!"

"So let's get to it!"

Taking some of the paper that had slipped from Hiccup's notebook when he'd first came to the cave they began to work feverishly. Using some of the chalk rocks they held the paper against the runes on the wall and began to rub them on to the paper. Hiccup wish that they'd ink but they'd to do with what they'd got. It wasn't unproblematic but after about half an hour they'd gotten as much as they could transfer to the paper. The rest were too worn to get a really good copy. Going over to the multihued gemstones for some light they'd began the uneasy task of trying to translate what was written. It was a good thing that Hiccup had begun to teach Una how to read. She seemed eager to help him and was very determined to read what was written on the walls. They worked enthusiastically all the way through the night not even bothering to sleep; they just kept doing what they could to figure out the cavern's secret.

By morning fair light they'd deciphered much of what was written on the walls but it was still very much of a riddle to figure out what it meant. Seeing how what they'd been able to translate was a riddle!

It went as followed "Life and death go round and round where only the soul can live on. Only in its radiant light can it take flight, for within these walls, more then life and death will you find. You'll find out who you truly are if you listen to the song of soul and heart. For only when you find harmony will the key to freedom be found and find your everlasting peace. So look inside and find the key and then you shall be set free"

"What do you think it means, Hiccup? What do the heart and soul mean to take flight? How is looking inside gonna free you or me? What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure what it means myself, Una. I just know right now we've got to look within if we wish to go forth and out of this place. I do think we are on the right track at least. Somehow we must find the key within ourselves and hope that we let us both go home. That's all I can say for now."

Both then looked at the glimmer of sunlight streaming inside the cave. It gave them hope yet it still didn't solve their problem. What did the riddle mean? Could they figure it out? Could they find the mysterious key to be free soon? Or would they remain inside this cave evermore? It was all up in the air at the moment yet hopefully sooner rather then later they'd be finally able to go home.

Chapter 8: Hope


	8. Hope

Hope

Astrid was feeling a bit more hopeful after she has gone on that miraculous outing on Toothless. She at least was comforted by the fact, while Hiccup's soul was still missing, she could at least sense that he was alright for the most part. Nevertheless, she still didn't' know where he was or whom this Una was. For she was sure she'd heard that name and it must be someone very important. Could Hiccup's soul be with this child? If so why and would he ever return to his body? Was he meant to be with this mysterious child? Was there anything she could do to help? For she was starting to miss Hiccup something terrible, it was like someone had taken a burning hot knife and drove it into her heart. That was how much pain she was feeling from Hiccup being gone. The only other two who felt this bad were, of course, Stoick and Toothless. Still, there was nothing they could do.

Right now the Riders were at the Academy practicing their defense skills. Using hand signals and practicing speaking in the code they're able to prepare an array of surprise attacks, just in case of Alvin or Dagur came to try and attack them. It was going much better then expected. Right now Astrid was on top of Stormfly and gazed back down on the former arena.

"Okay, time for a sneak attack! If we want any chance to protect our home we need to be able to work as a flawless team. So now I want you all to close your eyes, and then I'll try to do a sneak attack. Use your normal dragons and the Terrible Terrors. We need to get those little guys to work with our normal dragons. Okay?"

"Okay, Blondie, we're going to so kick your dragon's butts!" Snotlout crowed loudly as he climbed onto Hookfang's neck. He took Chopper as he'd named his Terror and got ready for an attack. Near the old prisons, the twins hid and waited. Butt and Head were resting on their shoulders ready to attack if given the right signal. Fishlegs was with Meatlug and Iggy were hiding as well, where they're unknown.

A few moments passed and then a cloud blocked out the sun. All of sudden the whizzing of arrows could be heard. Snotlout had Hookfang blasted the arrows. In the midst of all the arrows, Astrid's Terrible Terror dragon Silent tried to sneak attack from behind and would've succeeded if not for Butt and Head head-butting him just before he reached Snotlout. Chopper leaped off Snotlout's left shoulder and shot straight for the next barrage of arrows. He chomped each of them in half and headed off to confront Stormfly. Just as he was about to clamp down on her food he was snatched out of the air by Iggy and then returned to the ground. The larger dragons then via hand signals began to finish the exercise and managed to force Stormfly from the sky and force her into an enclosure. Then when Astrid tried to defend herself she was also caught after she tripped on Barf and Belch's double tails.

"Well, I guess that completes this exercise! Well done guys! We've made a lot of great improvement! So I give all of us an A+ for such a great performance!"

"Thanks, Blondie! Glad you think so! I think it's safe to say we don't always need the runt of the litter to help us with our dragons. We can manage without the runt for a little bit, can't we guys? Snotlout Snotlout Oy Oy Oy!" he proclaimed triumphantly as he kissed his muscles happily.

"Yeah, we can manage without a runt for awhile. Uhh…Ruff?"

"Yeah, Tuff?"

"What's a runt?"

"Don't know, hey Fishlegs? You seem to be…what the word? Oh yeah, smart! So what's a runt?"

"Oh, Odin, please, just strike me down now!" Astrid muttered under breathe exasperated at the same time as Fishlegs attempted to convey to the two dumb blond twins what a runt was. Astrid wondered every now and then, if the twins were dropped on their heads as babies and that why they're so dumb and oblivious at times. Though it could be also not many Vikings other then Hiccup bothered to use their brains for any reason whatsoever!

"Okay! Okay! Let's not get distracted here, guys! We've got some major work and still need to keep improving! We need to get a lot more done so we'll be ready for when Hiccup comes back to teach us more!"

"Hold it for a sec, Miss High and Mighty, we still don't even know if Hiccup will even come back ever! He could be gone forever! We can't just wait for him to wake up! I mean he doesn't have his soul for Gods Sakes! I don't want to burst your bubble, Astrid, but there is a high chance he won't come back!"

"Snotlout, don't you even feel ever just once a tiny bit of hope or compassion? Or are you incapable of feeling anything other then how firm your biceps feel?" When she asked this question he was kissing his arms for a second time. He stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"I'm just stating a fact, Astrid! And the fact remains we don't know if Hiccup's ever coming back! So we might as well elect a new leader! And seeing how I'm the strongest and most true Viking here I elect myself to be the leader! So anyone else agrees?"

"You may be the strongest; Snotlout, but you ain't the smartest! So I'd say I should be the new leader!" Fishlegs challenged the Viking bully. He seemed surprised by his own daring and nerve. Yet he'd only felt this way once before. It was when that idiot of a Viking had been selling Changewing eggs for profit. He really stepped up to the plate with his courage and intimations. As a result, he was more then prepared to give Snotlout the butt-kicking of the century, should it prove necessary.

"Well, you may be the strongest, Snotlout." Tuffnut interjected and his twin continued, "And you may be the smartest, Fishlegs," then together they stated proudly, "Yet we're the toughest! We can withstand more pain and we can fight much better then the rest of you put together. So we should be the new leaders!"

Almost immediately one and all were bickering like dragon hatchlings. Astrid just shook her head in disgust as did most of the other dragons. This wasn't productive at all. This was just immature in addition to stupid. She wondered if this how Hiccup felt most of the time when they're training. It must be very frustrating and agonizing. No wonder he was so tense at times. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down enough to make an effort to stop this childish behavior. Walking calmly into the center of the ring she grabbed everyone by their ears and dragged them out of the ring and threw them at the wall. "ENOUGH!" she shouted at them stunning the teenagers very much.

"I said enough! We won't elect a new leader! Hiccup shall return I can feel it in my bones! He will come back! When we don't know but we must remember he's truly the only one who's worthy of being a leader. Being a true leader is more then being strong, smart, or tough! It comes from the heart and soul! And Hiccup is a better leader then all of us put together! So for now, we will cease these shenanigans and work together, to defend our home till he comes back from where on earth he is!"

The other Viking teens just stared at her in awe, clearly taken aback by both her passion as well as her loyalty to Hiccup. She, if truth be told, seemed serious that Hiccup would come back. Though how and why they weren't sure of at the moment in time since Astrid hadn't really shared the details of her ride with Toothless, with anyone but Stoick. So they didn't understand her strong faith or belief that things would change. But there was no denying the fact she was firmly confident that he would come back.

"What makes you think so?" they all demanded at once. Flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder she just stared at them with such conviction that she seemed for a moment to be someone more then ordinary.

"Because I've heard him and I know he's safe. I also feel he will return once he does whatever he's meant to do. So, for now, we may still not have many clues or a lot of evidence that he shall come back. But I'm sure that he will come back! He's just doing a good deed or two rights now, and once he's done that he shall come back!"

"Wait, wait, wait for a second! What do you mean, that you've 'heard him? What in the name of Thor are you talking about, Astrid?! You're making less sense then Fishlegs when he starts rambling on about the Book of Dragons!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Ruffnut inquired as she jumped off her dragon's head to hear her better. She was soon followed by both her brother and Fishlegs, seeing how everyone wanted to hear exactly what Astrid had to say. No-one wanted to miss a single solitary word she had to say. Everyone had been totally depressed and edgy since Hiccup's soul gone missing and they wanted to hear what the news was.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. The other day when I took Toothless out on a ride, I heard this song. It was an amazing song…" she started to say when Snotlout interrupted.

"Song? A song? Did you hear a stupid song? What does someone's honking have to do with finding Hiccup?" He quickly regretted his rudeness as the aggravated fair-haired Viking kicked him in the groin to shut him up. He winced in major pain and everyone else giggled at this, though one look from Astrid's piercing blue eyes made them shut up as well. They didn't want to also be on the receiving end of Astrid's boot! So they quickly backed away some and shut their mouths tightly, with one final stare she continued on.

"I heard this remarkable song; it was like hearing the whole island in perfect harmony. It was a piece of music you never heard before, yet have always known in your own heart and soul. Not to mention Toothless was singing too."

"A Night Fury singing? Hey, maybe we can all teach our dragons to sing and entertain the whole island this year for Snoggletog!" Fishlegs spoke up brightly. He was gazing at Meatlug who was busy chewing up a little platinum. He looked at an annoyed Astrid, and said, "But we can worry about that later! Please continue with your story!"

"Thank you! Point is while I was hearing this song, I felt like I was being kissed! Then I kid you not, I heard Hiccup's voice! He was talking to someone! A child! I think the child's name is Una, but I know for a fact I did hear them talking! I know what I heard and I know that Hiccup's soul is alive and well. Maybe if we find out who this Una is and what else is going on maybe then we could bring Hiccup home!"

"So let us get this straight. You took Toothless out for a ride, heard some weird song. Then felt like you were kissed, then you swore you heard Hiccup talking to a child named Una? And you think he's safe?" Tuffnut repeated back to her slowly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that is one of the wackiest but coolest things I've ever heard!"

"I agree with, Tuffnut! It's totally crazy but if you think Hiccup's fine then I say that a good thing! So do you have any idea where we go from here?" questioned Ruffnut who was totally awestruck by Astrid's statement.

"No, I do not know where we go from here. However, I do believe strongly we need to try and communicate with Hiccup's misplaced soul. So maybe if we just shut up and listen for awhile we may hear something else that can bring back Hiccup!"

"Well, can we wait a little bit?" wheezed Snotlout whose voice was high and squeaky from being kicked in the balls. For once he wasn't being a proud and smug dolt. Though maybe now he'd learn not to be so rude.

"We can try tomorrow. For now, let's finish training and go on a short patrol and then maybe we figure out our next move. Still, at least now we've got some hope that things will work out for us and the rest of Berk!"

And with new faith and hope raging through them it looked like there was finally a bright light at the end of the tunnel!


	9. We shall be free

We shall be free

At the same time as the Riders and other Vikings were struggling to get ready for winter and hope for Hiccup's safe return, he and Una had been trying to figure out the significance of the enigma that had been engraved into the glowing walls of the spirit cavern. While it was understandable that Una being a small child would be easily frustrated by this baffling conundrum, Hiccup was almost as upset. He was great with logic and he knew he was much smarter then the average Viking. Nonetheless even he was having a hard time figuring out what this riddle meant.

He was currently muttering it over and over again and again under his breath. As if hoping with saying it enough times the answer would reveal itself. Yet it was just hurting his brain and surprisingly giving him a bad headache. Una went to the crystal pool and dipped a piece of brown cloth into it. She then glided over to Hiccup and wiped his forehead with the cloth. He looked up from his muttering and looked right into the face of the small ghost child. She seemed very worried. She was biting her pale lips and spoke timidly to him.

"Please don't overwork that big brain of yours, dear brother. You've taught me so much; I don't want to see you in any kind of pain. So please why don't we play a game or draw or something? Let's leave the riddle for a little while later. I mean we ain't gonna solve it if we drive ourselves mad, right?"

Taking a deep breath he picked up Una and placed her in his lap. Hugging her tightly he rocked back and forth slowly. He then began to hum a lullaby, the kind only a Viking mom would hum. It wasn't exactly "Hush Little Baby" but it was along those lines. In next to no time Una began to add her own made-up lyrics and they spent a little time just bonding. As they hummed in perfect harmony they didn't seem to become aware of the fact that the runes on the wall seem to sparkle and shimmer. His big green eyes soon became wet with tears as he just broke down and cried. He was crying more then Una when he'd first come to this cave. When he started to cry so did Una and for a few moments, all that could be heard was there weeping. If they'd been a pair of weeping willows they would've been two very tall trees.

"Are you gonna be okay, big brother?"

"I'll be fine, little sister. It's just the pain is getting worse and you know this pain, all too well, don't you? You've felt this pain, the pain of being alone and in the dark, the pain of being forgotten?"

"Never knowing if anyone is missing you or if you'd see the light of day or feel cheerful ever again?"

"Yes, I'm feeling like a part of me has been cut out. While I'm happy we've met and bonded, it still doesn't change the fact…"

"That fact we've been stuck in this stupid spirit cave for so long. I've been stuck here longer then you and I can't even tell you how long that is! I'm sure for you it's already felt like an eternity to you! It's been far longer the forever for both of us, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I feel if we don't figure out how to release ourselves from this spirit cave soon, I will go insane! I really miss my father, my true love Astrid and I miss my best friend Toothless. I'm starting to forget what they sound like. Their gentle touch, their warm hugs and I miss flying so much! The endless freedom when you can fly! When you're up there in the bright blue endless sky there is nothing you can't do! You can paint the heavens a much brighter shade of blue even! It's amazing almost like magic! I'm starting to forget that magic. I don't want to forget that but I think I am."

"Friendship and the love between people, Hiccup, I've learned from you and my old brother Boden, I've learned that they are both the greatest magic and greatest treasure of the human race! Without them along with hope, faith, and dreams, we'd never have any kind of meaningful life. And there wouldn't be any reason to live! Even in death, I can feel this magic but like you I was starting to forget it. I was alone far too long and that really made me forget the meaning of this magic."

"Una," Hiccup chocked out between his own tears, "You're most insightful and I'm glad to know you! And I've begun to realize a few things that are important. Things that you've just mentioned."

"Really? What did I say that so important?"

"Well, whether we're alive on the mortal plane or enjoying the afterlife, we must remember the importance of love."

"I will brother, I will make sure to as long as I live both in life and death I will testify to love!"

"And I'll remember for every dream, hope, wishes, and breath I take I will give thanks to what really matters in life. Beyond what the Gods give us and beyond words ability to describe! It's what our hearts and souls need so badly! I will remember these important parts of what makes us human."

"And it gives us immortality! Don't ever forget that brother! For its true, I'm proof of that! I've lived in this spirit cave long enough to know that death shouldn't be fear or dread. I want so bad though to pass into the afterlife, yet I know even if I can't remember it fully I know life is meant to be lived with an open heart and to cherish life itself. It's important we don't forget the lessons we've both have learned since meeting each other.

"I'll make you this promise here and now, Una. Even if I leave and you don't get into the afterlife I won't ever forget you. I won't forget our bond or the love we feel for each other. So if we ever do get out of this cave and to our respective homes, I won't forget you! For the rest of my life, I will love you and you'll always be in my heart and soul!"

"Thank you, big brother! I promise if I ever get to the afterlife I will never forget you either. I will always remember what has happened in this spirit cave! I guess that what the first part of the riddle means. That life itself is like a circle. Doesn't have a beginning, it just keeps going on and on."

"Yeah in a way that is true, Una, we begin the circle at birth which is when it's first opened. When we die it reaches the close, yet in view of the fact that life and death are both ever living in one way, it never ends. We live on in the afterlife."

"And what we did on our time on this astonishing planet is left behind to start a new circle. So we just open a new one when we die. For while we leave our bodies behind…"

"Our souls live on. That much we can be sure of. From all I know and learned while I've been stuck in this cave, we can both agree and acknowledge that our souls and hearts are the human race's true source of eternal life."

"Maybe we can take a closer look at this riddle. But let's not strain our brains over it, okay, big brother?"

Nodding he hoisted her on his back so he could give her a piggyback ride. The rainbow crystals cast their magical glow upon the glowing walls and to their surprise, the runes seemed to be less worn on the wall. If truth be told the first part of the riddle was incredibly more legible now."

"Life and death go round and round where only the soul can live on. Only in its radiant light can it take flight, for within these walls, more then life and death will you find. You'll find out who you truly are if you listen to the song of soul and heart. For only when you find harmony will the key to freedom be found and find your everlasting peace. So look inside and find the key and then you shall be set free"

"Well, I think we figure out the first part of this riddle. We both understand that life is a circle that has no true beginning or end. We're born, we live, and we die. Yet even at the close of that circle we know we just start over again in the eternal life in the afterlife. You know Valhalla." Hiccup said and as he spoke the first part of the message began to shimmer more brightly.

"Wow! Hiccup! I think when we decipher a part of the riddle, it glows! If we solve it all, then maybe we'll be free!"

"I think you're right, Una. The radiant light it speaks of next must mean when the soul leaves the body to enter the afterlife. For it's the light of the human body."

"The soul and heart are part of the light of the human body. The heart is the light of life, and the soul is the light of death! And believe me, big brother; your inner light outshines many people. You feel love so strongly and you care about others so much, even when they've been cruel or mean to you. Furthermore, since it's your soul that been with me all this time, it also seems to have its own golden light, just like your pure golden heart!"

"Thanks, Una. And just so you know, you've got a good heart too, and a very beautiful soul. So we understand that this cave is a place for dividing line, the threshold between life and death, so to speak. So I've got no doubt that what it means more then life or death will be found here. Yet I believe it's also a place of discovery. Both our souls are trapped here because we still have a purpose and had to learn what it was. Not mention you made that promise to your brother to wait for his return."

"Do you know what it means when it says 'song of soul and heart'?"

"I think it means listening to the voice inside yourself, that much I can assume"

"Song of yourself? You mean to say it just means listening with both our hearts and souls and trusting them?"

"Yes, Una, it means simply trusting those two things and just being true to yourself. You taught me and I taught you many things. And I think just our bond might be enough to get out of this cave! You said yourself, Una. I should be true to myself and be myself, and not try to be someone I'm not. Astrid was right when she said I'd be a good leader, regardless if I'm a traditional Viking or just a scrawny brainy type of Viking."

"And I now know, Hiccup, that I won't be forgotten again. Furthermore that the love of a child is a powerful thing. You made me feel alive once more, and now I know even if we must part, that someone does love me, and that I won't be scared to go on now. I was just so scared and alone. I felt I couldn't go on, not just because of Boden's promise to return, I was just a small scared child. I needed help to be set free. And I feel you're meant to help me be set free."

"We had the power to leave this cave anytime we wanted. We just had to look inside and find the answer within our own hearts and souls. I needed your help to overcome my doubts and insecurities and you need me to love and help you overcome your own fears. So we both helped each other."

She nodded and they hugged. Then all of sudden the cave filled with a warm and soft golden light as the runes lit up and a song could be heard resonating throughout the cave. All around them sparkles and glitter filled the cavern. They pay no heed to it. Then all of sudden a voice could be heard. It sounded so familiar but very faint. "Una! Una! Come out wherever you are! Una!"

Una pulled out of her hug with Hiccup. Her face etched with puzzlement and hope. "It can't be! It's been so long. But could it really be? After so long?" she whispered as she tore away from Hiccup and ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Una! Hold up! Wait for me!" he called after her as he crossed over the threshold of being solid. He caught up with her and held her hand tightly. Not wanting her to disappear or become intangible. "Una you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and was smiling. She points to the cave's entrance and he looked up in shock. Standing before him was a young teenage boy who looked almost exactly like him. He was slightly more toned and his hair was in a short ponytail, but other then that they're identical.

"Una? I'm so sorry it took so long to come back for you. But I've returned to take you home as I promised you." Boden said softly in a voice that also remarkable like Hiccup's own voice.

"Boden! Boden! Oh, big brother! I've waited so long for this day!" as she broke free from Hiccup's hand and embraced her real brother with an elated hug and both were crying. Hiccup turned away so they wouldn't see his own tears.

Una heard the faint sound of Hiccup's tears, and broke out of her big brother's embrace, and yanked his arm and then yanked Hiccup's arm, and made them shake hands. "Boden, I'd like you to meet my other brother, Hiccup. He's been taking care of me while you've been away."

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little sister, I mean our little sister. Anyone my sister calls a brother, is also a brother to me. I mean we could be twins for Gods sakes!"

"It's been an honor and pleasure for me to help Una. I'm just glad she's going finally home. So I've got to ask you a good question, and that is why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I had a bad accident when I went to see if it was okay to sail home. I was caught in a mudslide and buried alive. I've been under those intertwined trees ever since. I went to Valhalla but I wait forever for Una to come. But she didn't come. I didn't realize she's been trapped in a spirit cavern or that she would take my promise to her grave. But once you solved that riddle I was given permission to return to Earth to take her home. So thank you for taking care of her and helping set her free."

"You're welcome, Boden. I hope your trip home is a delightful journey. I promise I'll give both you and Una a proper sendoff."

"Sendoff? Hiccup, can't you just come with us to Valhalla?" asked a confused Una.

"I'm sorry, Una, but I can't go with you. I've still got too much to do here on Berk. You set my soul free and I've set yours free. Don't worry, Una, I'll keep my promise that you can ride with me on Toothless. I'll do anything and everything to keep my promises to you. But I need to go back to my home in my village of Berk. But I won't forget you and I won't forget what you've taught me."

Tears filled her pretty pale blue eyes and she leaped into his arms and cried for a good while. "It is gonna be okay, Una. I'll always be in your heart and you shall always be in mine."

"I won't forget you either, Hiccup. You'll always be my second brother. I make a promise to you. And that is I'll watch over you as you did for me. So thank you, Hiccup, my big brother, I love you and miss you. So goodbye."

"Goodbye, Una, just remember we'll see each other again one day. Don't worry about when that will happen. It will happen in its own time and I look forward to our next meeting."

"Me too, Hiccup, me too. Boden? Time to go home!"

"Yes, it is, Una. Thanks again, Hiccup. I won't forget what you did for our little sister." Boden said as he took her little hand into his and they walked out of the cave into a bright golden light.

Hiccup cried and smiled at the same time as they disappeared into the next world. All of sudden he felt jerked and he went flying out of the cave himself. He went so fast he could tell anything and had no sense of himself. He just kept flying till he slammed head first into something. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was in his bed! He was in his body! He was home!


	10. Gone but not forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the first story in my first Dragon Sage. This one again is The Broken Timeline Saga. There are 5 stories to it. So hope you enjoyed number one!

Gone but not forgotten

Hiccup at a snail's pace opened his eyes. He felt like he'd just been hooked by his navel and yanked from that spirit cavern by a flock of uncontrollable dragons. It was like they'd flown at such a high-speed he didn't have time to breathe or even taken in the scenery. And then he'd been forcibly slammed headfirst into his own body. It was again one of the weird and wonderful sensations he'd ever felt. His head was still spinning fast like a whirlwind. It also made him slightly sick and he proceeded to vomit over the right side of the bed. Wiping the vomit with the back of his hand he looked around for a second time.

The first thing he noticed was his best friend ever Toothless was sleeping on his nearby bed. He hadn't yet been aroused by his best friend's sudden return to the land of the living. But it brought a tear to Hiccup's eye to see Toothless again. He went to sit up and his helmet nearly fell into his lap. He quickly set it on his bedpost and looked at his left hand and smiled. It was his mom's gift, that toy dragon. When he saw that precious gift of love, he hugged it close to his heart and kissed it, before putting back in the curve of his headboard. He then pinched himself to make sure he was solid and really back home. He let out a tiny yelp of pain and realized he was indeed back in his body.

Slowly he got out of his bed and walked over to Toothless's sleeping form. He tripped and fell face first on top of the ebony colored dragon. This woke up Toothless immediately and he leaped up and began to fawn over the return of his best friend. He was nuzzling and licking him and wrapped him up in his wings and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Toothless. You won't believe where I've been! What day is it? How much time has passed?" he asked even though Toothless being a dragon couldn't reply a verbal answer. He just kept holding him tight as if he was afraid of losing him again. Hiccup hugged tighter then he'd ever done before.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm home to stay! Yet I still need to keep a few promises to a special little girl. But first, let's go tell everyone I'm home!" and with that Hiccup yanked open the front door and came running out into the village. At the top of his voice, he was screaming out the names of family and friends. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Astrid! Gobber! Guys! Where is everyone? Dad! Dad! I'm home! I'm home!"

At first, Hiccup was afraid he'd been the spirit cave too long and that everyone else was gone. And that he'd never see his loved ones again, even though Toothless was here, he thought for a moment he'd return too late to his body. "Dad?! Dad?! Astrid?! Hello! Guys? Anyone home?!"

Stoick, Gobber, the Riders, as well as pretty much all the village were all in the Great Hall looking positively miserable, and trying to eat some smoked salmon and honey glazed yak steaks. At first, they didn't hear Hiccup's voice calling out. They all looked too heartbroken in addition to dishearten to take notice of anything happy or hopeful. Then just as Stoick was about to try and down his sorrow with another drink, he heard it. Faintly he heard someone say "Dad!" At first, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was strongly thinking he was so desperate to hear his son's voice that he was merely imagining it. But then one by one all the other Vikings glanced up and dared for a moment to look hopeful. Then clear as a shot in the dark a voice they'd hadn't heard in over a week drifted through the open window.

"DAD?! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Hiccup!" everyone cried out and everyone bolted out the two huge doors. Holding their breath everyone looked up at the path from the chief's house and saw an outline of someone extremely scrawny and with the soft tap of his metal foot. It was Hiccup! There was no mistaking it. Everyone was cheering louder then when he'd defeat the Red Death!

"My son! My son! Oh, Hiccup!" cried Stoick with tears gushing down his face as he ran and bear-hugged his child. Hiccup didn't mind for a few minutes that he couldn't breathe. But then remembered he wasn't a misplaced soul, any longer.

"Dad, I need to breathe!"

"Sorry, son," he apologized as he put Hiccup down. It was obvious that Stoick hadn't been this happy to see his son since he almost lost him to the Red Death, which would've been partly his fault for not listening to his son's warning. At that moment it looked like Stoick would never let his son out of his sight again.

Hiccup took a deep breath and smiled. Everyone was mobbing him and all shouting apologies to him. He smiled and gazed at the periwinkle skies and felt the warmth of the copper sky fire. He then saw Astrid and ran right into her arms and kissed her passionately. She didn't even beat him up. She just held onto him tightly and kissed him back. Before they'd both stopped breathing he let her go. Her face was red and tearful but she just hugged him tightly.

"Hiccup! You've no idea what's it's been like without you here! Everyone was so lost without you!"

"I wouldn't say that, Astrid. We managed okay without you for a few days, didn't we guys?" Snotlout remarked but the other Viking teens looked at him and Hiccup could tell he was lying. Then all of sudden Snotlout broke down and cried. "Oh whom I trying to kid? We all are lost without you, Hiccup!"

"Thanks for that bit of news, guys. I've missed you all too!"

"So where have you been all this time? I'm sure it's a great tale to tell! We can get a fire going and give you a proper welcome back feast. Then you could really tell us a tale of what in Thor's beard you've been all this time!" Gobber suggested kindly.

Hiccup merely looked at his friends and family. He'd been gone for so long all he wanted to do was hold them tight and never let go. Yet he remembered he still had a promise to keep. And he wasn't gonna let anyone stop him from keeping that promise.

"The feast and tale I've got to tell will have to wait a little bit. I've got a few promises to keep to a very special little girl. So here's what we're going to do. Snotlout? I need you and the twins to get a funeral pyre and boat prepared Fishlegs? I need you to write some poetry for two souls, a girl and a boy's. Gobber I need you to get me some lilac silk and make it into a blanket that is if you haven't done that yet. Dad? I need you and Astrid along with our dragons to follow me. And bring some shovels. We're going to have to dig a bit."

Everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind now, instead of his soul. Why was he making such strange demands? What the in the name of Thor was going on? No-one had a clue what he was talking about. Yet they didn't question him. Everyone just did as they're told. It turned out Gobber did have a lilac silk blanket, two actually. He'd made them from some silk he'd gotten from Trader Johann. He was a bit sad he couldn't keep his nice cozy blankets but he willingly made that sacrifice. All the others did as Hiccup had told them to do. The rest of the village kept busy by either helping with the ship or preparing a feast. Nevertheless, one and all were full of activity and doing their damn best to do it right.

Hiccup led the way to where both Boden and Una's remains would be found. It took two hours to unearth Boden's remains. Astrid freaked a bit when she'd hit the skull of the dead teen. She actually had to run behind a tree to vomit. Hiccup just smiled and wrapped up the bones in one of the lilac silk blankets. He then approached the spirit cavern.

"Hiccup! I don't want you to go back in there! That's where we lost you once! I won't let that damn cave take my son again!"

"Dad, I've got too! Una's still in there or at least her remains are. I promised both her and Boden I'd give them a proper sendoff. I'm not gonna let my little sister's remains be trapped forever in the dark again!" he shouted back at his father with such conviction Stoick knew it was pointless to argue.

"Okay, but I'm going in with you! I'm not losing you a second time!"

"Thanks, Dad. Come on!"

The trio of Viking's caution entered the cavern. Both Stoick and Astrid were weary of the cave, yet Hiccup could tell the spiritual energy wasn't there any longer now that Una's soul had been freed. He led the way to the spot in the cave. It freaked him out a bit when instead of seeing Una's spirit self he found her bones laying amongst the lilacs with a few pieces of her lilac hair embedded within the crystals. Still, he wrapped up his little sister's remains and had Astrid pick all the lilacs. He did also take a few of the crystals for himself.

Stoick took Boden's remains and flew them back on Thornado's back. Astrid carried all the flowers and Hiccup keeping his promise to Una took her remains with him on Toothless back. So she could in a way fly on Toothless as he'd promised her. It was almost sunset when they'd made it back to the village of Berk. As they flew over Berk everyone had gotten everything ready. It looked like for once that the twins and Snotlout did something amazing. The ship was beyond beautiful and everyone was waiting at the docks.

"Thank you all for coming here. I know I've got a lot to tell you about where I've been. Yet that isn't what important right now. What is important is keeping a promise I made to a little girl who is the closest thing I'll ever have as a sibling. So, for now, I think we should all bow our heads and pray to Gods that she and her brother make it to Valhalla alright. Dad? Can you help me place their remains on the ship?"

Father and son laid the two lilac silk blankets side by side. Astrid then made a ring of flowers from the cave. Fishlegs began his poem as the ship was set ablaze and pushed out to sea.

"For we gather tonight, we remember not to be sad, yet remember that light is even brighter within the dark. For together we feel a bond so strong that nothing can break it. For now, we go to the golden light of Valhalla and join in song to remember those who are gone, yet never to be forgotten. We thank Thor and Odin for their graceful ways and hope they bless these souls. Forever and eternally bound within the light of day and the hearts of many." Fishlegs read off his poem. It didn't exactly rhyme but it was still beautiful.

Hiccup gazed at the setting sun and remembered what Una had said, that dawn and dusk were the most beautiful times of the day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one the crystal that had a single hair of his little sister. He had made it into a necklace which he planned to wear for the rest of his life. "Goodbye, Una. I won't forget you. May your soul and heart be at last at peace. And I promise I won't forget you. My little sister."

Night had fallen by this time and everyone went back to the Great Hall to eat and hear Hiccup tell his tale, but he stayed at the docks for a few extra minutes. Both his father and girlfriend looked at him in a concerned way. Even Toothless looked worried.

"You gonna be okay, son?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm gonna be fine, eventually. I just wish I could hug Una one last time. It's an amazing feeling to have a little sister. I promised her I wouldn't forget her and I won't. I'll remember her forever."

"The ones we love don't ever leave us, son. They are always with us in our hearts. Like your mother is in mine and also your heart. I don't know who this Una was. But I can tell you loved her deeply. So she must've been special. Don't ever doubt that those we love are gone forever."

"Yeah, Hiccup. Once you love someone they never leave your heart. Furthermore like I said before with a heart so golden and pure like yours you'll make a great leader one day. So I don't doubt that. Come it's time to go eat. You must be famished!" Astrid said as she kissed his cheek and walked to the Great Hall.

"Coming, son?"

"Yeah, Dad! Be right there!" Hiccup said as he turned back to see the full moon and smiled. "See you later, little sister. I won't forget you!" he then turned to leave but stopped. He felt like someone was hugging him and then kissed his right cheek. Una's voice then whispered into his ear. "I love you forever, my big brother. I'll be waiting for you! See you later!"

Hiccup smiled and took off running to his home. He knew what he'd done was a great deed and soon he sees his little sister again.

"As I said before the past may be forgotten sometimes, but it never truly dies. And those we love never leave our hearts. This is very important that we never truly forget what has happened or those who've come and gone. For now, I've got a special soul looking out for me. And you know what? I'm still looking out for her. Forever and for always I will protect and care for all that I love and whom I love."

The End


End file.
